Le projet Hogyoku
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Shiro, le frère jumeau d'Ichigo est porté disparu. Alors que l'enquête piétine Ichigo décide d'agir. Il fera la rencontre de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce dernier pourrait bien aider Ichigo dans ses recherches, mais le rouquin se retrouve entraîné dans une histoire qui dépasse de loin ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre... Yaoi Ichigo x Grimmjow !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

_**Le Projet Hogyoku.**_

**_Chapitre 1 : Shiro_.**

« L'AFFAIRE SHIRO, l'enquête piétine !

Shiro Kurosaki, un jeune garçon âgé de 17 ans, disparaît le 17 avril 2013 alors qu'il rentre de son lycée situé dans la petite ville de Karakura, au Japon. Après trois mois de recherches et de fouilles intensives dans divers endroits, la police japonaise n'a toujours rien trouvé mais prône l'idée de l'enlèvement. Mais par qui ? Dans quel but ?

«- Nous n'avons rien trouvé pour l'instant mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, nous confie Shinji Hirako, chef de la police d'enquête japonaise responsable de l'affaire. Nous avons une piste encore inexplorée. Shiro était apparemment très proche de son frère. Même si la culpabilité de ce dernier est peu probable, nous ne devons écarter aucune piste... »

Ichigo n'alla pas plus loin dans sa lecture. Il connaissait déjà la suite : « Peut-être a-t-il un rapport avec cette mystérieuse disparition. ». Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile d'essayer de vivre sans son frère. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient proches mais ils étaient jumeaux non ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on l'accuse,_ lui_, de l'enlèvement de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ?

Il sentit des larmes piquer ses yeux mais il les refoula tant bien que mal. Il jeta le journal "_La_ _Gazette du Seireitei" _dans la poubelle la plus proche avant de se diriger vers sa maison.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, redoutant déjà ce qui aller se passer.

« - Onii-chan ! Pleura Yuzu en se jetant dans ses bras. Ils disent du mal de toi ! Pourquoi ? »

Ichigo avisa le magazine posé sur la table du salon. Il faisait les gros titres.

« - Elle a raison Ichi-nii, dit Karin, d'une voix tremblante. Ne te laisse pas faire !

- Du calme les enfants ! Les réprimanda Ishinn. Voulez vous nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît ? »

Les deux filles quittèrent le salon en pleurant.

« - Papa… murmura le roux. Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas fils, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Papa… je … Pas après Maman, je ne peux pas je… »

Ichigo laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues en un torrent de feu.

« - Ichigo. Ichigo, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! On va le retrouver, j'te le promets. Tu crois que Masaki voudrait te voir comme ça ? Et Shiro ? Pense à eux Ichi ! Ils ne voudraient pas te voir comme ça. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu pleures. Tu dois être fort, pour ton frère. Pour ta mère. Pour tes sœurs. Et pour moi. Merde Ichigo reprend toi ! »

Ishinn fondit à son tour en larmes. Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras. « Pourquoi Shiro ? » Cette question revenait sans cesse. Oui Shiro n'était pas modèle et il n'inspirait pas confiance. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ichigo, aussi élancé, aussi beau. Mais ses cheveux étaient blancs, pas roux et ses cheveux jaunes, pas ambres. Ils se ressemblaient et étaient si différents à la fois. Ichigo était plus posé, plus réfléchi que son Shiro qui, lui, agissait en fonction de ses instincts mais il était aussi plus grand et plus fort que le roux.

Les Kurosaki vivaient maintenant dans l'espoir et la crainte. L'espoir de le revoir et la crainte de le retrouver mort. Tous survivaient, tant bien que mal. Tous, sauf Ichigo, qui était vraiment très proche de son jumeau. Il était son meilleur ami, son protecteur, sa famille.

Le roux ne supportait plus de vivre ainsi. Il se détacha de son père et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait pris sa décision...

* * *

**_Trois mois plutôt :_**

Un homme courait dans la ville plongée dans les ténèbres. On entendait le bruit sourd de ses pas sur le macadam. L'homme s'engouffra dans une ruelle en titubant. Il jeta un regard apeuré autour de lui, il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Sa vue se brouilla un instant. Des larmes ? Merde, il devait _vraiment_ être désespéré ! Il trébucha plusieurs fois, tenta de se repérer, laissant courir ses mains le long des murs bordant la petite rue.

Soudain il s'arrêta devant un bar à l'aspect miteux. Quelques néons brillaient sur l'enseigne, éclairant faiblement l'obscurité de la nuit. On pouvait à peine déchiffrer le nom qui y était inscrit. Seules quelques lettres brillaient encore : « G…T…I 1… ». L'homme soupira de soulagement. Il y était enfin. Un reflet bleu irréel passa dans ses cheveux. Il se rua dans le pub en hurlant : « Ils ont eut Ulquiorra ! Je suis mort ! MORT ! Merde ! ». Et il s'effondra sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés des rares personnes présentes dans le bar. Le reflet bleu s'éteignit alors que l'homme perdait connaissance.

* * *

_**Ohayo ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ça. J'aimerais savoir si la suite vous plairait alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

_**A bientôt j'espère !**_

_Chloé_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

_**Voilà le chapitre deux du Projet Hogyoku ! **_

_**En espérant que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Grimmjow.**_

Ichigo avait eu du mal à dormir. En fait il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il entendait des sanglots étouffés dans la chambre de ses sœurs.

Ce jour devait sûrement être le pire de tous. Le 17 juin. 11 ans jour pour jour depuis la mort de sa mère et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, 3 mois jour pour jour depuis la disparition de Shiro. Ichigo détestait voir ses sœurs tristes mais, ce qui l'horrifia le plus lorsqu'il descendit manger ce matin là, furent les yeux de son père et cette lueur étrange qui y brillait. Ou plutôt qui n'y brillait plus. Ce sont ces yeux là qui renforcèrent la volonté d'Ichigo. Cette volonté de ne pas voir sa famille accablée à nouveau.

Après avoir déjeuné dans un silence glacial, ils partirent vers l'endroit qu'ils leur coûtaient le plus de voir : le cimetière. Mais cette année la tristesse se faisait plus lourde, plus étouffante. Ichigo marchait quelques mètres derrière sa famille, perdu sans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il arriva au cimetière, son père et ses sœurs s'étaient déjà recueillis. Ils voulaient laisser Ichigo seul comme chaque année. Par réflexe il chercha une main à côté de lui, mais aujourd'hui Shiro n'était pas là pour le rassurer. Il s'avança bravement entre les allées, se dirigeant presque mécaniquement vers la tombe trop connue. Il posa une rose rouge sans au milieu du bouquet blanc qu'avait posé son père.

« -Coucou maman, murmura Ichigo. Tu ne dois pas être très fière de nous hein. Tout ça… Tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. J'n'ai pas réussi à le protéger. A les protéger. Ca va changer Maman, j'te le promets. Je le retrouverais, pour toi, pour nous tous. J'suis tellement désolé. Maman pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Il faut que je le retrouve. Je m'en vais Maman. A bientôt, je t'aime Maman… »

La voix d'Ichigo s'était tue. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ichigo irait chercher son frère, quoi qu'il en coûte…

Lorsqu'Ichigo rentra chez lui ce soir là la nuit était déjà bien avancée. La maison était silencieuse, tout le monde devait déjà dormir et en un sens cela rassurait Ichigo. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il allait faire, et Dieu sait qu'il ne voulait pas blesser ses sœurs, mais il comptait sur son père pour ne pas les laisser s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Shiro. Les jumeaux se vouaient un amour fraternel presque malsain pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leur histoire. Le roux monta le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte avec réticence et jeta un regard las sur le lit posé près de la fenêtre mais la réalité lui revint une fois encore en plein visage, Shiro n'était plus là. Il s'affaissa avec un bruit sourd sur son propre lit en sentant le désespoir l'accabler. « Shiro… Shiro… » Il se mit à murmurer son prénom comme une litanie. Non il ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Il devait se ressaisir s'il voulait revoir un jour le sourire de Karin, la voix joyeuse de Yuzu et l'agaçant trop plein d'énergie de son père.

Il fourra quelques affaires à la va-vite dans un sac à dos et allait sortir lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il arracha un bout de papier et griffonna y griffonna quelques mots. Puis il redescendit les marches sans un bruit avant de sortir de cette maison qu'il chérissait tant.

Avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit il se retourna une dernière fois et murmura « à bientôt… » C'était la deuxième fois qu'il disait cela aujourd'hui, il devait vraiment être désespéré… Il leva son regard vers ce ciel dégagé et rempli d'étoiles avant de s'enfuir en courant de peur de ne plus pouvoir partir…

Ses pas le menèrent à la rivière de Karakura. Il s'assit sur la berge, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il était parti, mais pour aller où ? Si même la police n'avait aucun indice comment lui, un pauvre petit lycéen paumé tel que lui pouvait ne serait-ce qu'espérer trouver quelque chose ? Soudain il se sentit idiot et vaniteux d'avoir pensé pouvoir retrouver son frère alors qu'on ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait oublier, juste pour une nuit, tout oublier. Il se releva d'un bond, le regard vitreux. Il déambula dans les rues, les yeux hagards. Il titubait, chancelait, les gens qui le voyaient passer à cette heure aussi tardive, les yeux injectés de sang, prenaient peur et s'écartaient de son chemin. Il trébucha et atterris devant un bar dans lequel il entra sans hésiter. Il poussa la porte dans l'intention d'aller directement au comptoir mais il se stoppa à l'entrée de la boîte, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Des hommes. Il n'y avait que des hommes, pas une seule femme en vue. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir, il avait déjà tourné les talons lorsqu'une main le saisit par l'épaule, le forçant à reprendre sa position initiale.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un petit hétéro fout ici ? Susurra l'inconnu à l'oreille du roux.

Qu'est- ce qui te dit que je suis hétéro ? répondit le rouquin sur le même ton.

La tête que t'as fait en entrant peut-être ? »

Ichigo leva ses yeux ambrés sur le mystérieux homme et failli s'évanouir sous le regard azur de l'autre. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur bleue aussi irréelle que ses yeux, surplombaient un visage parfaitement lisse à la mâchoire anguleuse. Le regard du roux descendit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et il sentit son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit la naissance des pectoraux du bleuté, visibles sous sa chemise nacrée entre ouverte. Il avait remonté ses manches sur ses avant-bras, dévoilant sa musculature. Ichigo dégluti péniblement. « Merde, merde, merde » pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ce type était une créature surhumaine. Il était beau à se damner.

Alors gamin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au Gotei 13 ? reprit l'inconnu qui ne perdait pas une miette de la lutte intérieure du roux. » Il le trouvait même plutôt mignon comme ça les joues roses, à se mordre la lèvre. Il sourit, il voyait bien qu'une question brûlait les lèvres du rouquin.

« - C'est… C'est un bar… g… g… balbutia Ichigo, honteux.

- Gay ? Ouai gamin mais y a de l'alcool à volonté et vu ta tête ça te ferait pas de mal de boire un verre. »

Et le bleuté traîna le rouquin jusqu'au bar.

« - Hey Hisagi, deux vodkas orange ! commanda-t-il en ricanant à son allusion à la couleur de cheveux de l'autre. »

Le serveur revient peu après avec les boissons.

Plusieurs verres plus tard, Ichigo était complètement saoul.

« - C'est quoi ton nom ?

Jaggerjack. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Ichigo s'effondra ivre mort sur le comptoir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Ishida**_

« - Papa ! hurla Yuzu, horrifiée. Papa, viens voir ! vite ! »

Ishinn Kurosaki arriva en trombe dans la chambre d'Ichigo, Karin sur ses talons.

« - Yuzu, ma chérie, que-ce pass… » Ishinn se stoppa, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le lit vide de son fils.

« - Ichi est descendu manger ? demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

- Non il… »

Yuzu s'était mise à sangloter, serrant un petit bout de papier contre son cœur.

« - Donne-moi ça ! dit Karin en lui arrachant le papier des mains. »

Ils déplièrent la feuille et se mirent à lire.

« _Yuzu, Karin, Papa, je n'en peux plus de vous voir souffrir en silence comme ça. Regardez-moi, ma vie ne ressemble plus à rien. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'arrive pas à survivre, je me tue à petit feu. Je ne veux pas avoir la disparition de Shiro en plus sur la conscience. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal et c'est pour cela que je pars. Je ne veux plus vous voir tristes, je vous en supplie pardonnez-moi ! Je dois et je vais retrouver Shiro et nous pourront enfin reprendre notre vie comme avant. Je suis désolé, je pars. Mais je reviendrais. Avec lui, je vous le jure. Alors attendez-moi bien sagement et ne pleurez plus. Je vous aime._

_Ichi'._

_P.S : Attention à Papa ! »_

Karin eut un rire étranglé alors que Yuzu pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« - Papa… Ichi… Et Shiro aussi… Maman… Papa non… »

Yuzu ne se retenait plus. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père suivie de Karin qui s'était elle aussi mise à pleurer, laisses les larmes naître dans ses yeux et aller mourir sur le plancher.

« - Ichi-nii » murmura-t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les bras protecteurs de son père. Ce dernier soupira. Il l'avait senti, le désespoir de son fils. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être Ichigo se trouverait-il lui-même à défaut de trouver Shiro. Un soupir encore plus prononcé sortit de ses lèvres. Il enlaça tendrement ses deux fille et tenta vainement de les réconforter.

« - Ichigo… Abruti ! » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un lit et une forme floue était penchée au-dessus de lui. Un espoir fou lui gonfla la poitrine. « Shiro » Souffla-t-il la bouche pâteuse. L'inconnu au-dessus de lui sursauta.

« - Shiro ? Tu… Tu es Kurosaki Ichigo c'est ça ? »

Le roux se releva vite à ces mots. Trop vite peut-être. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il se sentit mal. Il se pencha vers le sol et vomi un étrange mélange de bile et d'alcool. Il grimaça, il avait un violent mal de crâne mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

« - Tu… Grimmjow ? C'est bien ça ton nom ? » Ichigo essuya une quinte de toux. La déception se lisait sur son visage mais plus le désespoir.

- Content que tu te souviennes au moins de ça ! Railla le bleuté

- Dis… Tu connais Shiro, tu l'a vu ? Il est où ? Réponds ! »

L'orangé avait fini sa phrase en criant sur un ton lourd de reproches.

« - Calme-toi gamin ! J'ai ni dit que le connaissais, ni que je savais où il était. Mais… »

Ichigo, qui avait fermé les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer, les rouvrit aussi sec.

« - Mais ?

- Mais j'peux peut-être t'aider.

- Ha ouais ? Et comment ? Même la police n'a rien trouvé ! Des faux-espoirs comme ça, j'en ai eu des tas, j'en ai marre des déceptions de ce genre…

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fous ici dis-moi ?

- Je… Je… T'as pas le droit de me dire ça merde ! balbutia l'orangé.

- Alors arrête de chialer. J'veux t'aider parce que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on ai… Heu, à qui on tient je veux dire. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas cillé mais Ichigo avait bien compris ce que voulait dire le bleuté. Ainsi donc Grimmjow avait perdu un être cher, quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Ichigo hésita. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance mais il était irrémédiablement et étrangement attiré par lui. Et puis il ne devait égarer aucune piste. Peut-être que ce type pouvait réellement l'aider après tout.

« - Ecoute gamin. J'ai un ami, un stalker que c'est. Il est plutôt doué pour ce qui est de retrouver quelqu'un. On peut p't'être s'arranger tous les deux hein ?

- Sérieux ? Tu ferais ça ? T'es vraiment trop sympa…

- A une condition. Le coupa le bleuté.

- C'était trop beau, grogna Ichigo.

- On est ensemble sur ce coup là.

- Quoi ? Mais on se connaît depuis deux heures à peine et la seule chose que je t'ai faite c'est vomir sur tes chaussures ! protesta l'orangé.

- Ho… Tu sais, tu pourrais me faire des tas d'autres choses si tu vois ce que je veux dire… murmura Grimmjow, rêveur.

- Beuuuuuuurk ! Garde tes sales pattes la panthère !

- P'tite Sainte Nitouche… gronda la dite panthère.

- Bref, comment tu sais que ton « ami » sait quelque chose à propos de Shiro ?

- J'en conclue que tu acceptes mon marché ? Par-fait !

- J'accepte rien du tout ! J'veux pas me faire rouler c'est tout.

- T'inquiète ! Viens gamin. »

Grimmjow saisit Ichigo par la manche et l'entraîna au-dehors sans se soucier de sa gueule de bois. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et… Attendez… Quelles marches ? Ichigo était complètement perdu. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était ce bar là : le « Goth en stress » c'est ça ? Non, non… Le « Gay à tresses » alors ? Non. Toujours pas… Ha oui, voilà : Le « Gotei 13 » ! Ca avait nettement plus la classe.

« - Hey où je suis ? s'exclama le roux.

- Toujours au Gotei gamin. Mais t'inquiète le coincé j't'ai rien fait. J'voulais juste pas que tu salisses le comptoir avec ta gerbe. Railla Grimmjow. »

Arrivé au bar, peu rempli à cette heure de l'après-midi, il appela Hisagi, le barman, qui accouru.

« - Alors Grimmy ! On fait la grasse mat' ? Il est déjà 15 heures ! Ho, t'as trouvé une carotte à ton goût ? Constata Hisagi, riant de sa propre blague.

- Faut que je parle à Ishida. Dit le bleuté sans se soucier de l'intervention de l'autre.

- Tu… Me dis pas que tu recommences avec ça ?!

- Tu comprends pas ! repris Grimmjow. Ce type peut nous aider ! »

Il désigna Ichigo du doigt. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas très bien la conversation mais n'alla pas plus loin dans ses reflexions. Quelque chose d'autre accaparait ses pensées : Ishida. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

Hisagi les conduisit alors à regret dans une petite pièce annexe au bar. Au centre de cette pièce, on pouvait voir une petite table en verre sur laquelle trônait un bouquet de roses rouges ainsi qu'une bouteille de cognac et quatre verres.

« - Hey Hisagi, tu diras à Yumi de dégager ces foutues fleurs. Ca fait vraiment trop gonzesse ! » Gronda Grimmjow en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir noir qui siégeait derrière la table.

Le tapis pourpre s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec les murs sombres qui encadraient la salle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles. Mis à part ces deux là, le salon était vide. Ichigo avança et le plancher craqua, troublant le silence quasi-religieux de la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Grimmjow qui était à présent affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. « Rah ! Quel rustre ! » Pensa Ichigo. Il regarda Grimmjow lui tendre un verre d'alcool et grimaça.

« - Je boirai plus jamais ! Promis le roux.

- Alors comme ça c'était ta première cuite hier princesse ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Grimmy ! Railla Ichigo qui trouvait ce surnom plus que ridicule.

- Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça ! gronda le dit Grimmy.

- Grimmy, Grimmy, Grimmy !

- Princesse, princesse, princesse ! »

Les deux hommes étaient prêts à se sauter dessus lorsqu'Hisagi revint, accompagné d'un beau jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux yeux perçants, surmontés de lunettes noires rectangulaires qui lui donnait un côté intelligent. Ses cheveux noirs tranchaient avec sa chemise et son pantalon, qui étaient tous deux d'un blanc nacré.

« - Bonjour, dit le nouvel arrivant. Je suis Ishida Uryuu. Je crois que vous avez besoin de mes services. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps Jaggerjack… »

* * *

_**Voilà voilà. Merci d'avoir lu :D Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou le style parfois lourd.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine !**_

_**Clo'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Ichigo**_

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps Jaggerjack. Dit Ishida avec dédain.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas amis ? Demanda Ichigo, incertain.

- Ami ? ricana le stalker. Collègues, tout au plus.

- Uryuu ! Gronda Hisagi.

- De toutes manières, quoi que vous fassiez, vous serez obligés d'en parler au Boss.

Le Boss… Un grand silence venait de s'installer dans la petite pièce. Grimmjow déglutit bruyamment et Hisagi afficha clairement une mine horrifiée. Même Ishida semblait avoir pâlit (si tant est que cela eût été possible).

- Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait faire ça sans lui ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Impossible. Déjà que je n'aime pas me mêler de vos affaires. Répliqua Ishida

- Attendez ! Qui c'est ce Boss ? Questionna le roux complètement déboussolé.

- C'est heum… notre… notre patron. Avança Grimmjow.

- Grimmy ! Cria Hisagi. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais là ? L'embarque pas là-dedans ok ? Laisse-le partir. T'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Putain Grimm t'es un enfoiré ! C'est qu'un gosse merde !

- J'suis qu'un gosse, oui. Le coupa Ichigo. Un gosse qui a vu des choses qui te feraient te réveiller chaque nuit en hurlant. Merde mon frère est quelque part et vous avez l'air de savoir des choses que les autres ne savent pas à propos de lui. J'm'en fiche que votre truc soit pas légal, j'veux juste retrouver Shiro !

- Shiro ? S'étonnèrent Ishida et Hisagi.

- Grimm, viens faut que j'te parle. Dit le barman.

Il traîna le bleuté dans un coin de la pièce et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Ichigo saisit quelques bribes de phrase comme « Abruti », « Aizen » ou encore « Ulquiorra ». Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du rouquin et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tout ça là : Grimmjow, Hisagi, Ishida… Bordel où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom ? Ha oui !

« - L'affaire Barragan ! C'était vous ! » S'écria Ichigo. L'affaire Barragan, ce chef d'entreprise qui employait des tueurs en série pour éliminer ses potentiels concurrents. On disait même que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la mort de sa fille Nell. Cet homme agissait dans l'ombre la plus totale. Mais pourtant Ishida l'avait eu ! Il l'avait pris en photo alors qu'il donnait une belle somme d'argent à Ggio Vega, un dangereux criminel. Les deux étaient à présent en prison pour une vingtaine d'années encore.

Ishida releva la tête, intrigué.

« - Oui, c'était moi. Comment l'as-tu su ? Mon nom n'apparaissait nulle part.

- Je crois que mon père était avec le votre à la Fac, ils ont gardés contact et un jour j'ai surpris une de leurs conversations. Ils n'ont pas cités de nom mais j'en ai déduis que c'était toi. Que je sache Ryuken n'a pas d'autres fils. »

Uryuu était à la fois impressionné et étonné. Leurs pères, amis ? Pourtant il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Le binoclard allait dire quelque chose lorsque Hisagi et Grimmjow revinrent.

« - Ichigo, dit Hisagi d'un ton grave, jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour Shiro ?

- Arrêtez de me poser cette question et dites-moi plutôt c'que vous savez !

- Ecoute, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds. Réfléchis bien avant de me…

- J'vous suis Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? »

Une ombre passa dans le regard du barman. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, le petit allait être embarqué dans une histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas encore et tout ça à cause d'un certain bleuté.

* * *

« - Papa ? demanda Yuzu. Il représente quoi Shiro pour Ichi ? »

Isshin leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire et les posa sur sa fille. Elle avait fini de pleurer et l'avait rejointe dans le salon. Le père soupira. Il savait qu'il devrait leur dire un jour mais il n'avait pas pensé le faire aussi tôt.

« - Appelle ta sœur ma chérie. Je dois vous parler à toutes les deux. »

Yuzu s'exécuta, alertée par le ton de son père et revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée de Karin qui affichait un air affolé.

« - Papa ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les enfants, vous savez que vos frères sont jumeaux n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

« - Vous savez donc ce que cela veut dire ? Ca veut dire qu'ils n'auraient dû être qu'une seule et même personne au départ mais que quelque chose les a séparés. Depuis leur naissance, ils n'ont cessés de se demander pourquoi. Ils se sentaient si différents et si semblables à la fois. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi l'un envers l'autre. »

Isshin était perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ni aux yeux écarquillés qui lui faisaient face.

« - Et la mort de Masaki a resserré ce lien si spécial qui les unissait. Les enfants, votre mère était… Un rayon de Soleil. Je suis triste que vous n'ayez pu la voir plus longtemps. Avant votre naissance, tous les quatre étions vraiment heureux. Et votre naissance a renforcé cette joie immense, pendant cinq ans nous avons vécus dans l'amour et la joie. Puis arriva ce jour. Le 17 juin. Vos frères rentraient du karaté avec votre mère. Un homme les a braqués, ça a mal tourné. Il a ordonné à Masaki de lui donner son sac mais Ichigo et Shiro n'ont pas été d'accords. Shiro a craché sur le type et Ichigo lui a donné un coup de pied dans le tibia. L'homme a alors sorti un pistolet de sa veste. Il a essayé de tirer sur les garçons mais Masaki les a protégés de son corps. Elle est morte d'une balle dans la poitrine. Shiro a retrouvé sa mère morte, écroulée sur Ichigo. L'enflure qui a fait ça s'est retrouvée à l'asile ! Il aurait du finir sa vie en prison mais il était devenu complètement dingue après ça. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Les gosses en ont fait des cauchemars pendant des années, ils se réveillaient en hurlant et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les consoler. »

Les larmes coulaient abondement sur les joues de Karin et Yuzu. Intérieurement, elles espéraient que leur père arrêterait son récit. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être figé.

« - Chaque matin je les retrouvais dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me suis alors rendue compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir chasser leurs démons. Cependant, rien n'a passé au fil du temps. La douleur était toujours aussi présente. Ca me faisait mal. Je ne cessais de me dire que j'étais un mauvais père, que j'aurais dû être à la place de Masaki ce jour là. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de pleurer loin des regards emplis de pitié. Ils ne pleuraient pas sur leur propre sort mais sur celui qu'ils avaient infligé aux autres. Et cette douleur qu'on lisait sur leur visage était celle de n'avoir pu protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient de cette douleur.

Ils ont fini par créer leur propre monde à l'abri des regards et des jugements, leur monde à eux. Celui où ni Masaki ni personne d'autre n'existait. Ce monde où ils n'étaient enfin qu'une seule et même personne. »

Le flot de paroles qui s'écoulait de la bouche d'Isshin s'était tari. Yuzu et Karin le regardaient, le visage baigné de larmes. Alors c'était ça ? C'était un amour plus que fraternel, un amour inconditionnel engendré par l'horreur et la mort qui les liait ? Tout à coup, la disparition de Shiro pesa anormalement lourd sur leur conscience. Ce n'était plus leur propre bonheur qui les préoccupaient, mais celui de leurs ainés.

« - Ramène le Onii-chan ! » Souffla Yuzu avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son père…

* * *

_**Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses inexpliquées mais les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure. :p Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ou autres erreurs.**_

_**Voilà Voilà. A bientôt j'espère !**_

_**Clo'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Le Gotei 13**_

Hisagi soupira. Ichigo était beaucoup trop jeune mais l'argument que lui avait donné Grimmjow était irrévocable. Le barman pensait qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas la mort, ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais provoquée. Hisagi ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas la véritable histoire d'Ichigo. Personne ne la connaissait. Sauf Shiro.

- Shuuei ! Il a dit qu'il nous suivait ! Allez dis-lui ! Supplia Grimmjow.

- Grimm ! Je sais c'que tu ressens, je sais c'que ça te fait mais…

- Non Hisagi, tu sais pas ! Tu sais pas…

- Ecoute moi bien, reprit Hisagi les yeux plantés dans ceux du bleuté. Ulquiorra est mo…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Grimmjow s'était levé et s'était jeté sur lui les deux mains en avant et le tenait à présent à la gorge.

- Ta gueule ! Hurla-t-il. Ta gueule tu m'entends ? Il est toujours vivant ! J'le sais, j'le sens.

Le bleuté était essoufflé. Son air de dément quittait peu à peu son visage, mais sa poigne ne se relâchait pas. Hisagi commençait à réellement étouffer et seules quelques bribes de phrases sortaient de sa bouche. Ishida regardait la scène, indifférent tandis qu'Ichigo était complètement paniqué. Il se décida à agir. Il se jeta sur la panthère en hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le bleuté daigne lâcher Hisagi. Il tenta vainement de le tirer par le bras, de le pousser, rien ne lui faisait lâcher prise. Alors Ishida se leva et se dirigea droit sur eux. Il saisit Ichigo par les épaules et le lança avec une force insoupçonnée sur le bleuté, qui vacilla sous le choc. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, s'emmêlant bras et jambes. Ichigo se retrouva sur Grimmjow, leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient. Ichigo rougit violemment tandis que la respiration du bleuté s'était un peu accélérée. La panthère déposa alors furtivement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo, qui se recula rapidement. Personne ne les avait vus, ce qui était plutôt étonnant, le temps semblait être passé au ralenti pour le rouquin. Le bleuté repoussa alors le roux et se releva avec grâce en grognant.

- Merci, balbutia Hisagi en se massant la gorge.

- Dis-lui ! Ordonna Grimmjow qui avait repris son air menaçant.

- Mais… Grimm' !

- Dis-lui ! Le coupa le bleuté passablement énervé.

L'atmosphère était menaçante et Hisagi ne put qu'obtempérer. Ichigo les entendait, sans pour autant les écouter. Il était encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Grimmjow l'avait embrassé… Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait celui-là ? Qu'il était gay ? Pourtant le rouquin était sorti avec une fille, Orihime Inoue. Bon c'était surtout pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille mais bon, c'était une fille quand même… Il avait dû afficher une mine inquiète car une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hisagi. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais sache que tu ne peux plus reculer, c'est toi qui l'as choisi alors ne te plaints surtout pas.

Ichigo acquiesça.

-Essaye de ne pas m'interrompre, reprit Hisagi

Il jeta un regarde à Grimmjow et Ishida, leur conseillant de faire de même.

- Donc, pour commencer le Gotei 13. Il s'agit d'un groupe de personnes triées sur le volet dans différents domaines comme les services secrets, les tueurs à gages, les scientifiques, les stalkers (Comme Ishida)… C'est le Boss, Yamamoto Genryusai, qui s'occupe de les recruter en temps normal. On ne choisit pas de faire parti du Gotei. On est nés pour ça et on ne le quitte jamais. Tu te demandes donc ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi tu as eu le choix de venir. Il s'avère que les circonstances actuelles ne sont pas à notre avantage et que ton arrivée pour le moins inattendue, nous est favorable. Nous prenons nos responsabilités quant au Boss, théoriquement ça devrait être bon pour te faire rentrer. Enfin bref, une fois arrivés ici, tous sont reconvertis en agents que l'on appelle des Shinigamis. Ils œuvrent pour maintenir un semblant de paix dans les pays développés ou émergents. Jusqu'ici tout se passait à peu près bien. Mais il y a de ça quelques années un de nos agents nous a trahi et à réussi à disparaître dans la nature avec quelques alliés. On aurait facilement pu l'arrêter si cette personne n'était pas Aizen Sosuke, ex-capitaine de l'escouade n°5, un de nos meilleurs agents. Un des plus dangereux aussi. Mais étrangement, ce dernier n'a pas cherché à nous exterminer ou à se cacher, si bien que nous avons pu introduire dans ses rangs deux de nos agents doubles les plus compétents. Puis, peu à peu, comme les nouvelles se faisaient plus rare et que plus rien de ne passait, nous avons fini par ne plus nous en inquiéter. Nous venions de faire une grosse erreur. Il y a de ça trois mois, un agent double est revenu. Seul. Ce qui est arrivé au second, nous ne le savons pas encore. Celui qui est revenu était vraiment amoché et hurlait qu'on était fichus. Le projet Hogyoku. C'est ça que vise Aizen et sa nouvelle agence : l'Espada. Les membres de cette agence sont surnommés « Hollows » car on dit qu'ils ont perdus leur cœur en s'alliant à Aizen et que leur corps n'est plus qu'une cavité sans vie. Nous ne savons pas à quoi sert cette agence, ni en quoi consiste ce projet. Notre espion nous a révélé que seules trois personnes savaient de quoi il s'agissait : Ichimaru Gin, ex-capitaine de la 3ème escouade, Kaname Tôsen, ex-capitaine de la 9ème et Aizen lui-même. Notre agent a tenté plusieurs fois de surprendre des conversations ou d'obtenir des informations, mais c'était risqué et il a fini par être découvert. C'est pour cela qu'il a du fuir. Grâce à lui, nous savons où est Aizen à ce jour, mais nous ne pouvions rien tenter. Cependant, ton arrivée est la clé de tous ces mystères. Si c'est bien Aizen qui a kidnappé Shiro, alors il s'attend sûrement à ce que tu viennes le chercher, comment et pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si nous arrivons à t'introduire dans son QG alors nous percerons le mystère du Hogyoku et pourront peut-être arrêter Sôsuke. Voilà c'est tout je crois. Des questions ?

A son grand étonnement, Ichigo ne semblait pas dépassé par les évènements, aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque le roux prit la parole avec assurance.

- J'en ai trois. Premièrement : quel est le rapport avec moi et pourquoi Aizen chercherait-il à me contacter.

Deuxièmement : qui sont ces agents doubles et pourquoi un seul est revenu.

Et troisièmement : pourquoi un bar gay ?

Hisagi, Grimmjow et Ishida, ne s'attendant pas à cette dernière question, explosèrent de rire. Le premier à se calmer fut Ishida. C'est pourquoi ce fut lui qui répondit à sa question.

- Pourquoi un bar gay ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles au Gotei 13, expliqua-t-il. Et le fait de voir un aussi grand nombre d'hommes dans un lieu public aurait attiré l'attention.

- C'est aussi pour que Grimmjow puisse continuer de draguer les gosses comme toi qui s'égarent par ici. Ricana Hisagi.

- Tsss. J'te rappelle que sans ça t'aurais pas de boulot, et pas de toit au-dessus de la tête ! Grogna Grimmjow.

- Vous voulez-dire que… commença Ichigo.

- Que toutes les personnes que tu as vues hier étaient de nos agents ? Oui.

Ichigo rougit de honte. Il avait essuyé sa première cuite devant des agents ultra-secrets au génie surdimensionné ! Merde alors !

- Ensuite, pour ta première question, reprit Hisagi, il s'avère que notre agent double a aperçu ton frère. Cependant ce n'est pas suffisant pour affirmer qu'Aizen te cherche. C'est pourquoi nous avons poussé nos recherches et avons découvert que Sôsuke avait des relations avec ton père pendant un certain temps. En réalité, il se pourrait qu'Aizen cherche à créer une arme secrète pour détruire le Gotei 13. Si il y arrive, l'avenir du Japon, voire même de tous les pays développés, reposera sur les épaules de l'Espada. C'est pour cela que nous devons ne serait-ce qu'essayer de te mettre en contact avec lui. S'il a enlevé ton frère, c'est soit pour faire des expériences sur lui, soit pour attirer quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ton père, ou peut-être toi. Je sais que ça te paraît démesuré et que tu dois te sentir utilisé, mais il ne s'agit plus de ton avenir, mais de celui de tous les japonais. Tu dois nous aider.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous me proposez de faire parti du Gotei que, soit dis-en-passant, je ne pourrai jamais quitter, pour traquer votre Aizen machin au péril de ma vie pour découvrir en quoi consiste le projet Hogyo truc…

- Hogyoku, le corrigea gentiment Hisagi.

- Ouais voilà. Parce que Aizen cherche à faire une arme (je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Shiro vient faire là-dedans). Et, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, que je pourrais retrouver mon frère dans ce bordel, en supposant qu'il soit bien là-bas, et tout ça en évitant de se faire tuer par les Hollow de l'Espadon ?!

- Espada. Tu as plutôt bien résumé la situation, dit Hisagi. Mais jusqu'à preuves du contraire, c'est toi qui as décidé de venir, et c'est ta seule piste.

- Oui mais…

- Et tu as dit que tu étais prêt à tout pour récupérer ton Shiro ?

- Oui, mais ce qu…

- Alors la discussion est close. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais ton avenir personnel ne nous intéresse pas. Notre boulot, c'est de faire régner l'ordre dans ce foutu pays.

Ichigo baissa la tête, vaincu. Il se sentait égoïste mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son choix.

- Enfin, en ce qui concerne ta deuxième question, reprit mystérieusement Grimmjow, l'agent double est devant toi.

- Hisagi est agent double ? S'étonna le roux.

- Mais non abruti ! C'est moi, dit fièrement Grimmjow.

- Toi ? S'esclaffa Ichigo. T'es aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dans une église en plein centre-ville ! En plus les cheveux arrangent pas le décor.

- T'as dis quoi là gamin ? Tu peux parler ! Hier t'était vraiment pas discret non plus.

- Pas autant que toi !

- Tu rigoles ? T'étais tellement bourré que t'as dansé le Harlem Shake à moitié à poil sur le comptoir !

Ichigo sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ?

- Haha t'aurais du voir ta tête ! Se moqua Hisagi.

- J'avoue que c'était plutôt drôle. Rajouta Ishida en s'autorisant un petit sourire.

- T'étais là toi ? S'écria Ichigo, horrifié.

- Quelle est donc la source de tout ce bruit ? Tonna une vois grave.

Les agents se jetèrent à genoux en s'exclamant :

"Veuillez nous excuser pour cette conduite impardonnable ! Nous accepterons tous les châtiments M. Genryusai !"

Ichigo arrêta de respirer. C'était le Boss…

* * *

La maison des Kurosaki était silencieuse. Les filles étaient parties à l'école et le père travaillait à l'étage dans la clinique. La fenêtre du salon s'ouvrit en grinçant, dévoilant une ombre féline. L'inconnue se faufila à pas de loup jusqu'à l'escalier et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, dans un silence toujours aussi profond. Arrivée en haut, l'inconnue hésita. Elle n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance.

L'intruse remonta son col sur son nez et se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir. Bingo ! Elle avisa le bureau situé au milieu de la pièce. Son regard dériva à droite et elle aperçue ce qu'elle cherchait : les tiroirs. Ses cheveux blonds étincelèrent un instant sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, Kurosaki entrerait dans la pièce pour chercher le dossier de son « patient ». Elle soupira et commença ses recherches. Pourvu que Nnoitra ne fasse pas tout foirer !

Elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Merde, c'était trop tôt ! Elle fourra rapidement sa trouvaille dans sa veste. Elle retint son souffle et son visage resta impassible. Elle se dirigea à pas lents et mesurés vers la fenêtre et tenta de soulever le volet. Un grincement la fit sursauter. Elle porta la main à son dos, vérifiant si son pistolet était toujours là. La crosse de son Beretta dépassait de son dos pour permettre une saisie plus facile. Son ventre dénudé se crispa un instant lorsqu'elle entendit Kurosaki se rapprocher de la porte.

« Sois partie avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la supercherie. » Lui avait ordonné son coéquipier. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle leva le volet d'une main, ouvrit la fenêtre de l'autre et se glissa dehors avec grâce avant de relâcher le tout. L'action n'avait pas durée deux minutes. Elle était suspendue dans le vide par une main, mais réussie à s'appuyer sur une minuscule corniche.

« Ne laisse pas de traces ! » avait dit son Boss. Et bah c'était loupé. Et bien ! Quand Kurosaki entrerait dans son bureau et qu'il verrait le bordel qui y régnait, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le lien entre la disparition de son fils et cette intrusion. Mais bon. De toutes manières Nnoitra se prendrait tout. Il avait été trop rapide. Et puis, personne n'avait jamais réussi à remonter jusqu'à l'Espada, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait. Elle poussa la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Elle atterrit souplement sur le sol malgré la hauteur de l'étage. La mission avait été simple, discrète et efficace. Tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit. Mission accomplie, personne ne l'avait vu. Sauf peut-être une autre féline, bien cachée elle aussi…

* * *

_**Salut salut ! Merci d'avoir lu :D Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour les possibles erreurs.**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je sais que certaines choses restent encore inexpliquées voire même floues ou incompréhensibles, mais j'essaierai de caser des réponses dans mes chapitres le plus vite possible. Ha oui, mes chapitres vont commencer à être plus longs alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Clo'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon, vocabulaire laissant à désirer (On y peut rien, c'est Grimmjow hein.)

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Yamamoto.**_

Yoruichi sortit de sa cachette et toqua à la porte. Après quelques longues secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Isshin blasé.

- Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris. Soupira-t-il exaspéré.

- Isshin… Ce n'était pas moi, répondit Yoruichi, apparemment inquiète.

- Je t'ai dit de me rendre ce fichu extrait de naissance. Tu sais qu'il est très important.

- C'est pas moi j'te dis !

- Mais alors…

- L'Espada. Oui. Aizen a reprit du service. Et je crois qu'il faut que tu récupères cet extrait de naissance le plus vite possible si tu ne veux pas qu'il découvre ce qu'il cherche.

- Si il sait pour Shiro et Ichigo alors…

- Oui, tes fils sont en danger…

* * *

LE Boss… Grimmjow, voyant qu'Ichigo ne se baissait pas, le tira par la manche et le força à s'agenouiller

- Tiens-toi tranquille abruti ! Lui souffla-t-il.

Le roux se contenta de répondre par un coup dans les côtes du bleuté.

Un vieillard avec une longe barbe blanche entra alors. Ichigo, à sa vue, se releva en riant.

- Haha Grimmy tu flippes ? spèce de bouffon comment tu peux avoir peur de lui ?

Ichigo, se rendant soudain compte tu silence pesant qui régnait à présent dans la pièce commença à douter. Non, ce n'était quand même pas lui ? Ce vieux qui s'appuyait sur une canne ? Impossible. Pas lui. Le Boss devait être beaucoup plus impressionnant s'il faisait même peur à Grimmjow.

- Alors c'est vous le fauteur de troubles ? demanda le Boss visiblement dégouté.

- Alors c'est vous le… Boss ? répondit effrontément Ichigo.

Il détestait qu'on lui parle comme à un être inférieur, sous prétextes qu'il était plus jeune.

Grimmjow affichait à présent un sourire carnassier. Il aimait bien ce gosse et il allait s'en occuper, foi de Grimmjow.

- Petit insolent ! gronda le Boss.

- Veuillez l'excuser, tempéra Hisagi. Mais monsieur nous devons vous parler c'est important.

- Que les choses soient bien claires. Ce… Cet homme n'intègrera jamais le Gotei. Vous connaissais la procédure. Si vous ne le faites pas, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire.

- Non monsieur ! S'il vous plait écoutez-nous, il s'agit de quelque chose d'important !

- Je n'ai que faire de vos histoires. A quoi sert un règlement s'il n'est pas appliqué ?

Le vieillard tendit alors sa canne devant lui et enclencha un mécanisme caché dans la poignée. Après quelques secondes, Ichigo constata avec effroi que la canne dissimulait en réalité un petit pistolet automatique qui était à présent pointé sur sa tempe.

- Que… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria le roux.

- C'est la procédure, répéta le vieux. Si quelqu'un est mis au courant de nos agissements sans faire parti de notre groupe, alors on l'élimine.

- Quoi ? Mais putain, on m'a jamais dit ça, je pensais avoir le temps de réfléchir merde ! J'm'en fous d'Aizen moi, j'dirais rien ! Pitié faites pas ça ! Pleura Ichigo, qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

- Shuuei, que lui as-tu dit ? gronda le Boss.

- Tout… Avoua Hisagi.

- Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Sache que cela ne m'enchante pas. Je n'aime pas me salir les mains...

Yamamoto Genryusai soupira. Il détestait tuer de ses propres mains, mais la possibilité que leurs agissements soient découverts était trop forte. De plus il ne pouvait pas non plus l'intégrer au Gotei. Il valait mieux pour l'enfant qu'il meure plutôt que de rentrer dans ce groupe. Il braqua l'arme sur le visage devenu pâle d'Ichigo et ôta le cran de sécurité. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette lorsqu'une main s'abattit lourdement sur l'automatique.

L'orangé avait fermé les yeux mais ne sentant pas le coup venir, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis les deux, muet de stupéfaction. Grimmjow était posté calmement devant le Boss, une main sur le pistolet, l'autre enfouie dans la poche de son large jean.

- Ecoute-moi bien Papy. Tu touches à un seul des cheveux de ce type et j'te jure que ta tête ressemblera à un steak haché. Alors écoute-nous. Hisagi a dit qu'on avait un truc important à annoncer.

Grimmjow était terrifiant. Tout simplement terrifiant. Ses cheveux bleus tombaient devant ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malveillante. Il ne souriait plus. Son visage n'était qu'un masque indéchiffrable de violence et sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait deviner des canines anormalement pointues.

- Allez Papy, range ton flingue et ouvre grand tes oreilles. Au moindre geste qui me plait pas, je t'éclate la tête ok ? Je suppose que tu ne prendras pas le risque de perdre un de tes meilleurs agents.

Le Boss abaissa son pistolet et le rangea dans sa canne. Lorsque le bleuté prenait part à une affaire, c'est que c'était soit vraiment important, soit il y gagnait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Après tout, rien n'empêchait le bleuté de prendre les commandes du Gotei 13. D'ailleurs Yamamoto le trouvait bien trop calme depuis son retour de mission. Peut-être la disparition de son coéquipier l'avait-elle vraiment touchée. Ou bien peut-être manigançait-il quelque chose. Il se promit de garder un œil sur Jaggerjack par l'intermédiaire d'Ichigo.

- Gentil le chien ! Railla Grimmjow alors que le vieux s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté d'Hisagi. Allez arrête de chialer princesse ! J'laisserai personne te toucher t'inquiète. T'es beaucoup trop utile alors crève pas aussi facilement c'est clair ?

Ichigo, bien que vexé, était quand même fortement touché par les paroles du bleuté et il ressentit une étrange chaleur s'emparer de son corps à ces mots. Décidemment, cette panthère lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

- Bon. J'vais pas me répéter alors écoute bien le vieux. Reprit Grimmjow. Ichigo Kurosaki, le type que t'as failli buter, est le frère de Shiro Kurosaki, porté disparu le 17 mars, jour du réveil de ton cher Aizen. Il y a de grandes chances que les deux soient liés et il n'est pas question, ni pour Ichi, ni pour moi, de laisser passer une telle chance de retrouver ce connard de Sôsuke.

"Ichi". Ce surnom employé si naturellement sans aucune méchanceté ni moquerie envers son possesseur sonna comme la plus douce des mélodies à l'oreille du roux. Il aurait pu en rougir si le ton de Grimmjow n'était pas si menaçant. Cela dit, il ne se s'était jamais senti aussi vivant depuis la disparition de son frère. Peut-être même depuis la mort de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il se sentait enfin utile, enfin important. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Yamamoto débita un "Il est trop jeune", d'une voix posé, Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds, se posta devant le Boss, appuya ses mains sur le dossier de cuir du canapé, de chaque côtés de la tête du vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire que je suis trop jeune ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai fait des choses qui te ferait mourir dans la seconde. T'inquiète Papy, j'ai déjà eu du sang sur les mains, ce serait dommage que le tien vienne les souiller.

Il était comme ça Ichigo lorsqu'il obéissait à ses instincts. Il ne ressemblait plus à un être humain mais à une entité supérieure. Terrifiant. Presque aussi terrifiant qu'un Grimmjow en colère. Un courant d'air fit claquer la porte de la pièce, faisant sursauter Hisagi et Ishida, qui n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'intervention du bleuté.

Yamamoto soupira, nullement impressionné. Ces deux là allaient lui créer des ennuis, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Cependant Grimmjow avait raison. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion de coincer Aizen, et il ne fallait surtout pas le rater. Une opportunité comme celle-ci n'arrivait jamais deux fois.

- Soit, céda-t-il. Mais sache que tu devras intégrer une division et faire tes preuves pour te faire accepter car, si je ne m'abuse, tu as offert un joli spectacle hier soir.

Ichigo rougit, mais ne se démonta pas.

- Ils ne sont pas tendres ici, reprit le vieux, mais j'essaierais de te mettre dans la 13ème avec Ukitake. Comme l'a dit Jaggerjack, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre.

- Laisse tomber Papy. Il ira avec moi ! contesta Grimmjow.

Un silence troublant s'installa une nouvelle fois dans le petit salon. Un silence emplit de terreur et de respect.

- Hors de question ! gronda Hisagi.

- Tu vas le tuer. Le mis en garde Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, trancha Yamamoto. Mais tu te portes garant de lui. Ishida, mets-toi au boulot. Vas à Las Noches, tache d'être discret et rapporte-nous une photo de ce Shiro, s'il est bien là-bas. Hisagi, téléphone à Shinji, dis-lui qu'il peut rouvrir l'enquête, mais qu'il la garde secrète. Et toi Grimmjow, emmène le petit chez ton capitaine. Il devra réussir le test, sinon il mourra.

Sur ces mots, Yamamoto Genryusai se leva sous les yeux ébahis d'Ichigo, qui ne douta plus un instant du statut de chef de cet homme. Le roux sursauta alors quand l'information monta à son cerveau. "Il devra réussir le test sinon il mourra." Quel test ? Ichigo recommença à paniquer et jeta un coup d'oeil au bleuté. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui inspira pas confiance.

Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres, une lueur démente brilla un instant dans ses prunelles océan.

- T'inquiète Boss. Même Kenny l'aura pas…

* * *

_**Ohayo ! Merci d'avoir lu, je l'excuse pour les fautes et patati et patata...**_

_**Pour ceux qui trouveront que le fait que Yamamoto planque un pistolet dans une canne est très étrange, je répondrai qu'y cacher un sabre n'est pas mieux. :B Cela dit c'est vrai que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'aime bien cette idée. J'essaye le plus possible de coller avec le manga même si l'histoire est complètement différente.**_

_**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A plus !**_

_**Clo'** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: Kenpachi**_

- Aizen a repris du service.

Yoruichi regarda le visage d'Isshin se décomposer lentement. Kurosaki commença à paniquer. Ses fils étaient en danger et pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire pour les protéger. Il invita la jeune femme à entrer. Cette dernière s'assit avec grâce sur le canapé alors que l'homme jetait un regard inquiet dehors avant de fermer la porte.

- Dis-moi Yoruichi. Que veut Aizen à mes gosses ?

- Isshin, tu le sais très bien !

- Mais…Comment aurait-il pu être au courant ?

- A qui l'as-tu dis ? Isshin, réponds ! C'est important !

- A personne. Personne n'est au courant ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Ichi et Shiro ne le sachent eux-mêmes !

- Ils le savent Isshin. Sinon Ichi ne serait pas parti à sa recherche.

- Mais… Même si ils le savent, comment Aizen a-t-il été mis au courant ?

- Je ne vois qu'une solution… Je crois que…

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Shiro n'en serait jamais capable ! Il ne l'aurait jamais dit. Comment connaîtrait-il Aizen après tout ?

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître horrible, mais au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il en est capable. Je ne sais pas comment il aurait pu mettre Sôsuke au courant, peut-être a-t-il obtenu un intermédiaire. A tout t'avouer, je ne vois vraiment pas Ichigo faire ça, mais Shiro… Shiro oui. Je suis désolée Isshin, je veux juste que tu ne te fasses pas trop d'espoir. Il s'agit d'Aizen après tout. Enfin bref, je suppose que Sôsuke a prit contact avec ton fils. Avec Shiro j'veux dire, cela dit, n'exclue pas la possibilité qu'Ichi soit impliqué aussi. Surtout vu ce que l'Espada t'a volé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kisuke bosse là-dessus.

- Urahara s'en mêle ? C'est étonnant.

- Pourquoi ça ? Il est leur parrain après tout. C'est normal.

- Oui heu… Yoruichi, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais vous aider à retrouver Ichi et Shiro. Tu comprends je me sens si inutile, est tout est ma faute, j'aurais du leur expliquer. J'aurais du les en empêcher.

Isshin avait baissé les yeux. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé ce jour là. Il aurait dû les accompagner ce 17 juin. Il aurait dû leur dire de rester calme, mais comment expliquer à ses enfants qu'ils venaient de tuer leur mère ?

* * *

- Hé ! T'es là c'est pas trop tôt !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Il est descendu trop tôt, t'as foiré sérieux !

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De la mission crétin ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'effacer les traces de mon passage, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait déjà découvert ce qu'il manque !

- Je croyais que tu étais au courant, ce n'est pas moi qui y suis allé. Ulquiorra m'a remplacé.

- Schiffer ? J'aime pas ce type, il m'inspire pas confiance. Aizen place trop d'espoir en lui, tu verras qu'un jour il se retournera contre nous, et à ce moment là je ne donnerais pas cher de notre peau.

- J'suis d'accord avec toi, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Cet abruti est le favori du « maître ». Tss… Il me fait pitié avec ses « Aizen-sama » par ci, « Aizen-sama » par là…

Hallibel et Nnoitra se mirent en route vivement. Ils n'avaient pas vus l'homme derrière eux dans l'ombre. Ses grands yeux verts les scrutèrent s'éloigner et il secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs de jais autour de son visage pâle. Il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir. Des ennemis pourraient devenir un obstacle de taille…

* * *

Ichigo trottinait derrière Grimmjow essayant tant bien que mal de garder le rythme imposé par le bleuté.

- Il est si terrible que ça ton capitaine ? Demanda Ichigo essoufflé.

Grimmjow partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de répondre.

- 'fait flipper mais y mords pas, t'inquiète princesse.

- J'te l'ai déjà dit, moi c'est Ichigo.

- P't'être mais je préfère Princesse. Ca te va mieux.

- Ho ta gueule la panthère !

Les deux hommes traversèrent une nouvelle fois le pub mais au lieu de se rendre à l'étage, ils prirent le chemin du sous-sol. Ce dernier était plutôt sombre et froid mais propre. Un long couloir aux murs pourpres débouchait sur une petite porte.

- Les dortoirs de la 11ème, indiqua Grimmjow. Chambre 4, t'as de la chance gamin il reste une place dans la notre.

- Mais… La chambre de ce matin n'était pas la tienne ?

Grimmjow se contenta de ricaner, sans quitter ce sourire qui le caractérisait si bien « Et qui le rendait si sexy… ». Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

L'aîné poussa la porte qui débouchait sur une dizaine d'autres portes de chaque côté du couloir. Toutes étaient marquées du symbole de la 11ème division.

Grimmjow continua son chemin jusqu'au bout du corridor désert. Puis il ouvrit la dernière porte de droite d'un coup de pied et entra dans une sorte de gymnase.

- Hey les mecs, une nouvelle recrue ! Cria-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Ichigo commença à se demander si Grimmjow n'était pas fou quoique… Il l'était. Ce n'était un secret pour personne.

- Ha oui, merde ! Se rappela alors le bleuté en se frappant le front. C'est l'heure de l'entraînement. Ça m'arrange pas. Le cap'taine va vouloir te faire passer son test et on peut pas se permettre de te blesser...

- Le kendo ? Le test ? Au fait en quoi consiste ce test ?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce serait trop facile, tu partirais en courant. Pour le kendo, je pense que tu sais qu'il s'agit d'un sport de combat qui utilise le sabre. C'est un sport qui demande une grande agilité et qui fait travailler tout le corps, d'où l'utilité pour des gars comme nous de le pratiquer. C'est la spécialité de la 11ème. T'vas voir gamin. L'cap'taine c'est un monstre au Kendo !

Grimmjow ferma la porte derrière le rouquin sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Ichigo reporta son regard sur le bleuté et sentit sa température corporelle augmenter d'une vingtaine de degrés. Grimmjow était en train de retirer son t-shirt. Ses bras puissants se crispèrent alors qu'il tirait le tissus vers le haut, dévoilant un torse et des abdominaux musclés. Tout allait trop lentement pour notre Ichigo qui retint un soupir de bien-être alors que le vêtement quittait les pectoraux de rêve du bleuté qui ne perdait d'ailleurs pas une miette du spectacle provocateur qu'offrait Ichigo. Il le trouvait plus que sexy comme ça, ses cheveux roux tombant devant ses yeux ambres emplis de fascination et d'émerveillement alors que ses dents croquaient sa lèvre inférieure avec passion, rendant plus adorables encore les rougeurs sur ses joues. « Mais merde, il veut se faire violer ou quoi ? » Pensa Grimmjow. Il enfila à contrecœur un kimono qui traînait par là mais il fut récompensé par un léger grognement de frustration du roux. Grimmjow lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- T'as aimé c'que t'as vu ? Susurra-t-il au roux avec provocation.

- Tss ! T'y crois un peu trop Grimmy, répliqua le rouquin acerbe. Et puis j'suis pas gay moi !

- Pour l'instant Princesse. Pour l'instant… Souffla Grimmjow.

Personne n'échappait au filet de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Personne. Même le plus homophobe des hétéros ne saurait lui échapper. Et Ichigo était décidément une proie de première classe.

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans le gymnase, un horrible spectacle s'offrit à eux. Un homme se tenait debout au centre de la pièce. Un sourire dément étirait son visage en une moue terrifiante accentuée par le bandeau noir qui barrait son œil droit. Ses cheveux noirs dressés en pics au-dessus de sa tête arboraient de petites clochettes qui tintaient à chaque fois qu'il bougeait son grand corps musclé. Autour de lui gisaient des tas d'hommes tenant faiblement un sabre en bois. Seuls quelques uns étaient assis et reprenaient difficilement leur souffle dont un chauve et un homme avec d'étranges sourcils. L'homme au centre se mit alors à hurler.

- Relevez-vous bande de mauviettes ! Nan mais regardez-moi ce tas de merde ! Vous voulez battre quoi avec votre puissance actuelle hein ? Vous êtes de la 11ème oui ou merde ?

L'homme leva alors son regard sur Grimmjow et un immense sourire tordit son visage balafré.

- Ha Grimmjow ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser ! Montre à ces types c'que c'est que de se battre ! Ho… Mais je vois que tu as ramené un invité ! Il est fort ?

L'homme déposa ses yeux sombres sur Ichigo avant de le reporter sur le bleuté qui affichait à présent un air blasé.

- Hé non cap'taine. On va pas se battre nous deux aujourd'hui. Mais pour ce qui est de la force du gamin, à vous de voir. Il va rentrer dans la 11ème.

- Ha ouai ? Et pourquoi je devrais l'accepter dis-moi ?

L'aura de la pièce était devenue lourde de menaces. Les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse chez l'autre mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à baisser les yeux. Tous dans le gymnase retenaient leur souffle, y compris Ichigo. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait mais le fait est que ça se passait. Et même si il ne connaissait rien des deux hommes mais il sentait qu'aujourd'hui deux bêtes, deux surhommes, deux dieux de la guerre étaient sur le point de se battre. Quelle en était la cause ? Lui. Oui, lui évidemment. La tête d'Ichigo se mit à tourner et il se sentit nauséeux. Tout s'enchaînait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Depuis qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite de son frère les événements se succédaient, plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. La pression ne cessait de s'accumuler sur ses frêles épaules d'adolescent.

Le capitaine baissa alors les yeux et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Hahaha Grimmjow, tu as gagné ! Encore. Mais j'te préviens, il passera le test et je ne peux pas te garantir sa survie.

- Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il passe ce test. Vous allez le tuer et il est beaucoup trop import…

Grimmjow s'arrêta. Ichigo venait de poser sa main sur le bras du bleuté pour lui faire signe de reculer.

- Laisse-moi gérer. Il consiste en quoi ce test ?

- Tu vas devoir me battre. Répondit le capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo se dirigea en silence vers le fond de la salle, saisit un sabre et revint se positionner devant son adversaire.

- T'es sûr de toi gamin ? Demanda simplement le bleuté.

Ichigo ne répondit même pas. La réponse se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Il était déterminé. Tout son être le criait.

Il s'inclina devant le capitaine de la 11ème division.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Dit-il avant de se redresser.

- Kenpachi Zaraki. Répondit l'autre en s'inclinant à son tour. N'oublie pas, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau alors donne toi à fond.

- Pas besoin de me le dire.

- Et… Que le meilleur…

- Gagne !

Ichigo se jeta sur son adversaire. Un cercle s'était formé autour des deux hommes. Au fond de la salle Grimmjow s'était adossé au mur et souriait. Et ce sourire était terrifiant…

* * *

_**Ohayo ! Désolée, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à sortir ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Voilà en quoi consiste le test pour rentrer dans la 11ème: battre Zaraki. "Rien que ça ?" me direz-vous. Et bien... oui. Cela dit il s'agit d'Ichigo et de Zaraki. On ne peut pas du tout prédire qui gagnera, mais peut-être avez-vous une petite idée ?**_

_**Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**Clo'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo**.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

- T'inquiète Ishinn, les Vizards nous aident, ils n'accepteront pas un échec. Dit Yoruichi. Et puis, Ishida aussi est sur l'affaire.

- Ryuken ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Hors de question qu'il se mêle de ça ! Tu sais comment il est !

- Il est le seul qui ait parlé à Barragan avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse nous aider à localiser Aizen !

Kurosaki allait élever la voix lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Karin et Yuzu qui rentraient de l'école. Yoruichi fut frappée par la noblesse de leur visage et cette vieillesse prématurée qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs yeux, celle de ceux qui survivent avec courage sans plus y croire vraiment. « Si seulement elles savaient » Pensa-t-elle avant d'écarter les bras pour laisser les deux sœurs s'y blottir.

- Tata ! S'écrièrent-elles. Ca faisait longtemps ! Où est tonton Kisuke ?

- Il était plutôt occupé aujourd'hui, il n'a pas pu…

- Là évidemment ! S'écria un homme étrange sur le pas de la porte encore grande ouverte.

Il portait un bob rayé qui cachait ses beaux cheveux couleur soleil et une moitié de son visage rongé par endroits d'une petite barbe de 3 jours. Il était vêtu d'une cape à rayures vertes qui se mariait à la perfection avec son chapeau. Une aura douce et rassurante s'était installée dans la maison à son arrivée et tous affichaient à présent une mine attendrie et joyeuse. Tel était le pourvoir magnétique de Kisuke Urahara...

* * *

Les lames s'entre choquaient violemment depuis une bonne demi-heure, Ichigo était essoufflé et commençait sérieusement à douter de ses chances tandis que Kenpachi souriait largement et était frais comme un gardon.

- Bon, fini de jouer ! Annonça enfin le capitaine, visiblement las de ces échanges presque amicaux pour lui.

Il éclata d'un rire à vous glacer le sang avant d'accélérer nettement la vitesse de ses attaques. Ichigo résistait, difficilement. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps comme ça. « Merde Ichigo, reprends-toi ! » Lui soufflait sa conscience. Les sabres semblaient animés d'une volonté propre. Zaraki tenait sa lame d'une main et enchaînait les coups avec une vitesse et une facilité déconcertante. Ichigo, quant à lui, avait les deux mains crispées sur le manche de l'arme et ne faisait que parer. Cependant il était évident qu'il s'en sortait bien. Face au capitaine de la 11ème division, tenir, même comme ça, était assez étonnant.

- Tu t'fous de moi ? Ricana Zaraki. Tu veux nous rejoindre avec _ce_ niveau ?

- Ta gueule ! Hurla Ichigo sans pour autant être déconcentré.

- Hahaha ! Et tu veux protéger qui avec ça hein ?

Un ange passa. Ichigo trouva un sens à son combat. Il devait intégrer cette foutue division pour… « Shiro » Souffla-t-il.

Il stoppa son mouvement et recula gracieusement. Du sang s'écoulait abondement de ses nombreuses plaies, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier outres mesures. Il ferma les yeux. Il était prêt. Prêt à se battre de toute son âme. Pour son frère, pour son père, pour sa famille, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Et pour lui-même. Pour enfin se prouver qu'il était utile à quelqu'un, qu'il pouvait se défendre, et il allait montrer à cet abruti de guerrier sans cervelle ce que voulait dire « se battre pour un idéal ».

Il releva les paupières et découvrit ses orbes ambre. Son regard aurait alors pu faire fuir le plus courageux et téméraire des hommes. Mais pas Zaraki Kenpachi. Au contraire !

- C'est pas trop tôt, j'préfère ça ! Gronda le capitaine.

Grimmjow les observait attentivement. Ca allait marcher. Ichigo en était capable. Il allait enfin pouvoir sauver Ulquiorra.

* * *

- Que me dis-tu ? Gronda une voix.

Nnoitra se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, agenouillé comme il l'était devant ce trône sur lequel siégeait un homme caché dans l'ombre, mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de bouger.

- La… La mi… La mission est un éch… un échec… Balbutia Jirurga.

**- Je ne veux pas entendre ça compris ?** Tonna la voix. Hallibel, au rapport ! Et vite !

La jeune femme s'avança et se prosterna à son tour devant l'homme qui semblait incontestablement être le supérieur des deux Espadas.

- Maître, commença-t-elle d'une voix posée. J'ai pu récupérer le papier que vous nous avez demandés mais j'ai du partir plus rapidement que prévu par la faute de Schiff…

- Ulquiorra n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! J'ai tenu personnellement à ce qu'il le fasse à la place de Jirurga, je me devais de le tester, et les résultats sont plus que satisfaisants !

- Mais…

- Que les choses soient bien claires. Aujourd'hui je pardonne car vous avez ce qui m'intéresse. Mais tâchez d'être irréprochables à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de votre service à l'Espada !

Ils déglutirent péniblement. Ils savaient que le seul moyen d'être libéré de l'Espada était de mourir.

L'homme se leva de son trône et s'avança à pas lents vers eux, sortant peu à peu de l'ombre. Il était grand, et ô combien magnifique ! Sa chevelure brune cascadait jusqu'à sa nuque et une longue mèche ondulée barrait son visage parfaitement lisse. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, brillaient d'intelligence, son corps musclé imposait le respect et l'obéissance alors que ses lèvres pulpeuses redonnaient Foi et courage. Il savait parler, aussi bien aux femmes qu'aux hommes et son sourire bien que purement narcissique, faisait fondre n'importe qui. Oui, Sôsuke Aizen était un homme charismatique et ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait, toujours. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'il avait à présent en sa possession. Plus personne ne pourrait déjouer ses plans… Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas sans plus jeter un regard à ses subordonnés.

Après que la porte ait claqué violemment, les deux Espadas soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Fiou ! Heureusement que sa majesté était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Railla Nnoitra.

- Tais-toi idiot ! Gronda Hallibel.

- Glaciale… Comme toujours. Nota le dit idiot.

Hallibel se releva, exaspérée.

- Ne ris pas trop de ces choses là. Le maître pourrait t'anéantir tout de suite si il le voulait. Il à juste décidé de te faire souffrir un peu plus longtemps.

Sur ces mots, la blonde sulfureuse sortit de la salle du trône à grandes enjambées, sans tenir compte du « Et pessimiste en plus ! » bien placé de Nnoitra.

Dans l'ombre, deux yeux verts s'évanouirent…

* * *

**Ohayo ! Alors voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'ai abandonné l'idée de donner des titres à mes chapitres, c'est trop dur pour moi. :B**

**Bon alors je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très long et pas très intéressant mais promis, le combat se termine au prochain chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus long. Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ou autres.**

**Merci pour vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Sur ce à bientôt (et bonne nuit) !**

**Clo'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo, **seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Le combat.**_

Le silence pesait à présent dans le gymnase. Les encouragements avaient cessé. Le changement d'Ichigo n'avait échappé à personne.

Lorsque le rouquin rouvrit les yeux, l'assemblée arrêta de respirer. Même Zaraki eut un mouvement bref, très bref, de surprise. La lueur qui brillait dans le regard d'Ichigo, d'habitude si doux et expressif, n'était plus que volonté à l'état brut. Il leva haut son sabre et l'abaissa rapidement comme pour relancer le combat. Zaraki n'attendait que ça. Il se jeta sur son adversaire, le sourire aux lèvres en hurlant : « C'est pas trop tôt, je préfère ça ! ».

Il asséna un grand coup de sabre à Ichigo qui l'esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté. L'arme siffla à ses oreilles mais le roux ne cilla pas. Ses deux bras pendaient toujours le long de son corps svelte et son visage était tourné vers le sol. Après plusieurs échanges similaires le rouquin releva le menton et fixa son adversaire avant de tendre son sabre devant lui.

- Le vrai combat commence, commenta l'homme aux sourcils étranges, indifférent.

- Ta gueule Yumichika ! L'apostropha le chauve. Va-y avoir de la baston ! Regarde la tête du cap'taine ! C'est plus du kendo ça, c'est un combat à mort ! OUAIIIIII !

- Quel manque de classe Ikkaku !

Le chauve ne releva pas, trop concentré sur le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Zaraki frappait, de la poussière s'élevait du sol à chaque coup porté à Ichigo qui ripostait aussi vivement, sans pour autant atteindre le capitaine de la 11ème division. On pouvait presque voir des étincelles lorsque les deux lames se rencontraient sauvagement. Chacun essayait vainement de prendre le pas sur l'autre. Un coup sur la droite, Ichigo fut touché à la hanche. Un autre porté plus bas, Zaraki fut touché à la cuisse. Les blessures s'accumulaient sur le corps des deux combattants. Soudain Ichigo, après avoir reçu un coup plus violent que les autres à l'estomac, éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de plonger son regard ambre empli de folie dans celui du capitaine qui haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Je vais appeler cette technique le _Getsuga Tencho_… Oui ça sonne bien. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Il rit une nouvelle fois mais cette fois, son regard dément défendit quiconque de faire un commentaire.

Il leva une nouvelle fois son sabre. Après quelques secondes de battement, et sous le regard amusé de Zaraki, il abaissa sa lame avec toute la puissance et toute la volonté qu'il possédait en hurlant le nom de sa technique ultime.

- _GETSUGAAAAAAA… TENCHOOOOOOO !_

La situation aurait pu être comique si Zaraki avait évité l'attaque, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il resta sur place, regardant la lame arriver droit sur lui. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage. Au contraire, il semblait au comble du bonheur. « Trop rapide », diraient certains. Mais tous ceux présents dans le gymnase savaient que le capitaine voulait tester cette attaque et voir si elle lui permettrait de repousser ses limites. « Du pur masochisme ! », diraient les plus sages. « De la passion », répondraient les plus réalistes. Toutes les théories étaient imaginables, et toutes étaient vraies, de la plus sage à la plus folle en passant par la plus douloureuse.

La scène se passa au ralenti. La lame d'Ichigo arriva au niveau de l'épaule droite de Zaraki et y laissa une longue estafilade de sang. Puis le sabre continua son chemin mortel, barrant le torse, perforant l'abdomen, pour aller finir sa course sur la hanche gauche du capitaine, qui ne broncha pas. Un instant passa après lequel le sang du capitaine gicla, tâchant les murs et le sol. Des rivières de sang s'écoulaient du corps meurtri de Zaraki, mais le capitaine souriait de toutes ses dents.

Lorsque le temps reprit son cours normal, le rouquin avait déjà réattaqué, mais son coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Zaraki avait coincé la lame entre ses deux doigts et la tenait à quelques centimètres de son nez. Il regarda Ichigo puis éclata de rire avant de passer sa langue le long de la lame gorgée de sang. Il la lécha avidement puis rit encore plus fort. Il asséna un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac du roux qui tomba sous le choc et se recroquevilla au sol. Le capitaine recula, visiblement satisfait. Il jeta son sabre et celui d'Ichigo à terre, puis regarda le rouquin avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ca suffit, dit-il. Tu es digne d'entrer dans la 11ème. Viens encore te battre avec moi de temps en temps. Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre ! Je dois m'entraîner plus fort. Allez, à plus Kurosaki !

Il sortit alors en ricanant.

Ichigo le regarda sortir, horrifié. Une gigantesque plaie barrait son corps mais il n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer, pourtant elle semblait profonde ! Mais enfin qui était ce type ? Cette attaque aurait pu tuer quelqu'un, et pourtant Kenpachi semblait moins souffrir que le rouquin. Après réflexion, il ne semblait pas souffrir tout court. Etait-ce bien Ichigo qui avait fait ça ? Impossible, il ne s'était jamais servi d'un sabre auparavant. Il s'assit, ramena ses jambes contre lui, les entoura de ses bras et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Les personnes présentes le regardaient, à la fois envieux, étonnés et inquiets. Ce type était pour le moins étrange !

- Allez, dégagez ! Y a plus rien à voir ! Gronda alors Grimmjow.

La salle fut évacuée en quelques secondes. Le sourire qu'affichait alors le bleuté aurait fait fuir n'importe qui.

- T'inquiète gamin, t'es pas un monstre. Lança-t-il à Ichigo. Le premier coup qu'on donne est toujours difficile à avaler, mais on s'y fait. T'as tué personne après tout ! Cela-dit, si ça avait pas été l'taicho, j'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de ton adversaire.

Loin d'être rassuré par ces paroles, Ichigo enfoui sa tête dans ses bras et grogna à Grimmjow de le laisser tranquille. Celui-ci capitula et lui dit qu'il passerait le chercher dans une heure. Heureusement que le rouquin ne le vit pas car les yeux du bleuté brillaient à présent d'une étrange lueur. Et cette lueur ne présageait rien de bon…

* * *

Depuis que Kisuke était dans la pièce, tous leurs soucis semblaient s'être envolés. Yoruichi affichait un air attendri, ce qui était rare, les sourcils d'Isshin se défronçaient petit à petit et Karin et Yuzu étaient radieuses. Elles sautèrent au cou d'Urahara qui éclata d'un rire clair avant de prendre Yuzu dans ses bras et de la faire tourner, de la déposer et d'embrasser Karin sur le front. Il jeta un regard amusé à sa femme et lui dit « J'en veux aussi ! »

Yoruichi le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui augmenter le rire du beau blond.

A ces mots, Isshin perdit son semblant de sourire. Il ressentait beaucoup de peine à voir son ami redonner la joie de vivre à ses filles alors que lui, leur père, n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa famille mais celle-ci avait commencé à décliner à la mort de Masaki, le désespoir. Les yeux d'Isshin se brouillèrent de larmes. Puis il y avait eu l'enlèvement de Shiro, la douleur. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Et enfin le départ d'Ichigo, la mort. Les perles salées s'écoulaient en un torrent de feu sur les joues creuses d'Isshin. Il avait, au-delà de cette tristesse insurmontable, le sentiment de ne pas avoir été un bon père, de ne pas avoir été un bon confident et, par-dessus tout, le sentiment de ne pas avoir offert à ses enfants ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux. Il tomba de sa chaise et se tordit de douleur au sol sous le regard horrifié de ses deux filles. Il hurlait le nom de ces personnes qui étaient parties sans rien dire. Il hurlait qu'il les détestait, qu'il voulait mourir, qu'il vouait arrêter de lutter contre tout ce malheur qui s'abattait sur lui, l'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les ténèbres, le faisant souffrir, le forçant à ressasser ses erreurs, allant puiser dans ses peurs les plus profondes. Il souffrait, il souffrait tellement ! Il ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. Il ne lui restait que sa douleur, cette fichue douleur gravée sur sa peau au fer rouge, l'empêchant d'aller de l'avant, comme des chaînes le reliant au passé. Il croyait sentir son sang s'échapper de son corps à chaque larme versée. Il continuait à crier, le désespoir suintait de sa peau comme un poison mortel, le maintenant à terre, le faisant hurler. Karin et Yuzu ne pouvaient détacher leur regard du pitoyable spectacle qu'offrait leur père. Toute la bonne humeur présente plus tôt avait disparu. Les hurlements d'Isshin remplissaient le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se tenait à présent la tête, criant qu'elles devaient sortir de sa tête, les voix de Masaki, Shiro et Ichigo. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ses cordes vocales avaient fini par lâcher, le laissant seul dans le silence. Il murmurait des phrases qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui. Ses longs hurlements d'agonie avaient laissé place à une lente litanie presque inaudible. Le flot de larmes sur ses joues s'était tarit mais sa respiration était encore haletante. Ses doigts ne semblaient pourtant pas vouloir se décrisper. Il était recroquevillé en position fœtale au sol, tentant vaillamment d'échapper à la folie qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être.

Il ne vit pas Yoruichi s'approcher. C'est à peine s'il sentit la violente claque qu'elle lui administra. Il leva vers elle un regard empreint de souffrance mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Toute trace de compassion, de joie ou de gentillesse avait quitté son beau visage. Elle jeta un regard dégoûté sur les joues encore humides de l'homme.

- Est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Demanda-t-elle, acerbe. Tu crois que t'as le droit de péter un câble comme ça ? Tu crois que t'as le droit de dire que tu détestes Masaki ? Non mais je rêve ! Sous prétexte que tu te sens seul tu laisses tes gosses te voir comme ça, en train de salir le nom des personnes qu'elles aiment le plus au monde ?

Lorsque Yoruichi mentionna Karin et Yuzu, le déclic se fit pour Isshin, mais son amie ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui. Elle semblait furieuse et n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses cheveux virevoltaient à chaque mouvement de tête qu'elle donnait et sa bouche, crispée en une expression furieuse, donnaient envie de se terrer dans un trou minuscule et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle faisait tout simplement peur.

- Tu t'prends pour qui ? Tu veux mourir ? Soit ! Mais pense un peu aux autres, abruti d'égoïste ! Tes fils sont pas morts merde ! Au lieu de te laisser aller comme ça, tu devrais pas être en train de les chercher aux quatre coins du monde ? Si tu te voyais… Masaki aurait honte de toi. Si tu aimes tes fils, retrouve-les et donne leur une raison de ne plus partir. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait ! Alors bats-toi, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle et là tu seras peut-être plus digne d'elle. Plus digne d'eux. Alors à ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment, si tu le souhaites tu pourras mourir. Mais pas avant !

Elle avait fini sa tirade dans un murmure. Elle fixait à présent le visage décoloré et rongé par le remords d'Isshin. Peut-être y était-elle allée un peu fort mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas voir son ami se perdre devant ses filles adorées !

- Relève-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Isshin obéit. Il était sorti de sa léthargie et constatait les dégâts. Ses deux filles, la seule famille qui lui restait, le regardaient en pleurant. Même Kisuke le regardait avec reproches. Puis ce dernier prit la parole et, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, l'atmosphère se détendit.

- Are, are… Soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas une façon de remercier notre hôte chérie.

Yoruichi déposa son regard sur le visage de son mari. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour garder son calme dans des moments tels que celui-ci. Elle relâcha le col d'Isshin, qu'elle avait saisi durant son monologue. Isshin, enfin libéré de la forte poigne de la femme, se massa la gorge en grimaçant.

- Karin, Yuzu appela-t-il la voix encore enrouée.

Il écarta les bras et les deux sœurs vinrent s'y blottir.

- Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. N'y pensez plus, j'irai chercher vos frères et je les ramènerai ici. Ils s'expliqueront et tout ira mieux ! Promis ! Maintenant s'il vous plait j'aimerais parler à votre parrain et votre marraine. Allez faire vos devoirs mes chéries.

Elles levèrent un regard inquiet sur leur père mais constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il avait retrouvé son état normal. Elles déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue avant de monter dans leur chambre en courant et en essuyant leurs larmes.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit alors Yoruichi. Et sérieusement !

- J'allais te le proposer !

* * *

Aizen marchait à pas mesurés dans le couloir. Les portes se succédaient autour de lui, de même que les conversations. L'homme constata avec tristesse que la plupart d'entre elles tournaient autour de Schiffer, le nouvel Espada. « Ils ne savent pas où sont leurs priorités » Soupira-t-il.

Il arriva au bout du couloir et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de droite. Fermée. Aizen sourit. Ses subordonnés n'étaient peut-être pas très malins, mais au moins ils exécutaient les ordres. Il tendit la main derrière lui et sentit un objet s'y poser.

- Merci Ulquiorra, tu peux disposer. Dit-il à l'homme qui venait de sortir de l'ombre.

- Bien Aizen-sama.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, Sôsuke mit l'objet qui était une clé dans la serrure et tourna trois fois la clé vers la droite et quatre fois vers la gauche. Un déclic se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un second couloir plongé dans l'ombre.

« La nouvelle technologie ne surpassera jamais la sécurité de ces bonnes vieilles clés. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire attendri avant de passer la porte et de la fermer derrière lui.

Un fin faisceau de lumière brillait faiblement au fond du corridor, éclairant faiblement ce qui devait être un battant de bois. Aizen marcha jusqu'à lui et le poussa du bout des doigts. Il pénétra alors dans une vaste salle aux murs blancs comme neige qui reflétaient les rayons de Soleil que filtrait l'immense porte-fenêtre située en face du battant. Une table trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, encadrée par deux chaises. Cependant le regard d'Aizen ne fut pas attiré par tous ces détails. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur un coin précis de la pièce, plus particulièrement sur un magnifique canapé d'angle en daim noir sur lequel était affalé un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Aizen eut un sourire satisfait puis il dit : « Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Shiro ? »

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout ça. Ensuite, merci d'avoir lu !**

**C'était ma première scène de combat donc je sais que ça ne doit pas être extraordinaire mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié.**

**Ha et... Désolée pour cette crise de larmes d'Isshin. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Enfin, vu tout ce qui lui arrive à lui et à sa famille je peux comprendre ... (Et je comprends surtout parce que je l'ai écrit mais bon...)**

**Comme je n'ai pas encore écrit tout le chapitre 10, il se peut que je mette plus de temps à le publier mais je peux déjà vous dire que l'histoire commence enfin, ou presque...**

**Enfin bref, merci de suivre cette fiction et ... C'est tout ! ;) **

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**

**Clo'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo **(et heureusement pas à moi sinon Bleach serait un manga yaoi)**, **seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

_**Salut ! J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'avoue que j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire... Suis-je déjà atteinte par le syndrome de la page blanche ? En tout cas j'suis morte... 'Fin bref, voilà le chapitre 10, qui a pour titre... Chapitre 10 !**_

_**Bonne lecture les amis ! Et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça m'aide à avancer et à m'améliorer (et puis ça me fait plaisir) !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Yoruichi, Kisuke et Isshin étaient assis sur le canapé du salon et entretenaient une discussion plutôt animée…

- Non, c'est hors de question ! Jamais de la vie !

- Raah tu dois nous dire Isshin, tu veux les sauver oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Là n'est pas la question ! J'peux pas, un point c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si terrible ? Tu m'soûles ! Tu vas nous di…

- Isshin, dis-nous. Ce qui est prononcé ici, ne sortira pas de cette salle. Cela dit, si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons toujours prêter _le_ serment mais je doute que tu veuilles retenter l'expérience.

Isshin grimaça.

- Non merci Kisuke, très peu pour moi…

- Isshin, ça suffit tes gamineries ! Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou j'appelle Ryuken et il rapplique dans la seconde pour venir squatter ta jolie petite baraque de tapette ok ?

- Du calme Yoruichi, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Kurosaki-san va nous raconter ! Pas vrai, _mon ami_ ?

Urahara avait bien insisté sur le mot « ami », poussant Isshin à culpabiliser. Et tout le monde sait que quand Kisuke donne un ordre, personne ne peut s'y soustraire. Surtout pas lorsqu'il fait mine de placer toute sa confiance en la personne qu'il commande.

- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Mais tenez cet abruti d'Ishida loin de chez moi ! Ce taré serait capable de venir s'installer à la maison juste pour me faire chi…

- Oui, oui, allez accouche !

- Ho ça va Yoruichi ! Hum… Alors… Ca s'est passé ce 17 juin. Masaki ramenait Ichigo et Shiro du karaté. Il était déjà tard alors ils ont emprunté un raccourci par une petite ruelle. A ce moment là, un type à surgit de derrière une poubelle et a braqué une arme sur la tempe de Masaki en lui ordonnant de lui donner son sac, sinon quoi il l'a flinguerait. C'est à ce moment là que…

**xxxxx**

- Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Shiro ?

Aizen s'avança jusqu'au devant du canapé et s'assit gracieusement à côté du jeune garçon albinos.

- Bien, « Maître ». Railla Shiro qui, visiblement, trouvait cette appellation plus que ridicule.

Aizen éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de replonger son regard sombre dans les yeux jaunes de son « prisonnier ».

- Tu sais, à l'heure qu'il est, ton frère a sûrement du retrouver ta trace. Il ne va plus tarder à venir à présent, c'est l'affaire de quelques semaines, tout au plus.

Shiro eut un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches et acérées.

- Oui, c'est pas trop tôt ! Cet abruti a enfin réussi à faire quelque chose tout seul haha !

- Ne le traite pas. Il s'agit de ton frère tout de même. Bien qu'il n'ait peut-être pas conscience de son pouvoir, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute.

- Peut-être… Cela dit, j'espère que votre « seigneurie » sait ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle a les choses bien en main, car lorsque nous sommes ensemble, rien ne peut plus nous arrêter…

- Dans ce cas, moi, je vous arrêterai.

- Hélas, malgré votre puissance incommensurable, la situation est plus compliquée. Il ne s'agit pas là d'une affaire de force. Après tout, vous est-il réellement possible de contrôler l'incontrôlable ? Serez-vous prêt à tenter le coup au risque de vous brûler les ailes ?

- Oui ! Le pouvoir ne s'obtient pas sans sacrifices. Le monde est régi par cette loi, et chaque personne a à l'appliquer pour avancer. C'est ainsi, en sacrifiant, qu'un simple homme peut devenir un substitut de dieu.

Shiro éclata d'un rire terrifiant et se leva, toisant Aizen de toute sa hauteur.

- Hahaha ! Les humains sont si pathétiques ! On ne peut jamais prédire leurs gestes ou leurs paroles. C'est ce qui les rend si intéressants. « Un substitut de dieu » dis-tu ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un dieu. Tu ne fais que te voiler la face. Mais le jour où tes yeux s'ouvriront et que tu verras la puissance dévastatrice que tu auras invoqué, alors peut-être regretteras-tu ton choix. Bien que rien ne s'obtienne sans sacrifices, je pense que la fin de tout un peuple et cher payé pour un pouvoir divin. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un dieu ? Une personne plus puissante que les autres ? Une entité crée de toutes pièces ? Ou bien un être supérieure et physiquement invisible pour le commun des mortels ? Ou bien simplement une excuse à la réalité ?

Shiro se dirigea alors vers la porte vitrée et avança vers elle sa main pâle, les doigts écartés. Puis il serra le poing et la vitre vola en éclats, envoyant des débris de verre dans toute la pièce, venant érafler le visage de porcelaine de Shiro.

Aizen eut un sourire confiant. « Pathétiques », ce mot était bien choisi certes, mais pouvait-on encore lui résister avec ce qu'il avait en sa possession ? Une telle arme, contrôlée, pourrait venir à bout de tous ses problèmes. Pathétiques, peut-être, mais croire donnait l'espoir, et faire croire donnait le pouvoir. Avec Shiro il avait trouvé le bon moyen pour devenir un dieu, que ce soit un mensonge ou bien de réels pouvoirs, il s'en fichait. Seul le résultat comptait…

**xxxxx**

Grimmjow revint comme promis une heure plus tard. Le Soleil finissait déjà sa course à l'horizon, plongeant le gymnase dans une douce pénombre. Le bleuté distinguait vaguement la silhouette d'Ichigo dans le fond de la salle. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis, les jambes repliées et sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. Grimmjow grimaça. Si le gosse se laissait aller comme ça, ils ne pourraient jamais coincer Aizen.

- Allez, debout la mauviette ! Lança-t-il à Ichigo. Les gars t'attendent pour fêter ton entrée dans la 11ème. Quand c'est sa fête il faut être ponctuel.

- J'ai rien demandé moi ! Grogna Ichigo en relevant la tête.

- Et on t'a pas demandé ton avis de toutes maniè…

Grimmjow arrête de respirer. Son regard venait d'entrer en collision avec celui du rouquin. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait plus tôt, Ichigo n'était pas horrifié ni dégoûté de lui-même, c'était tout l'inverse. Il affichait un petit sourire satisfait et ses yeux ambre reflétaient une volonté inébranlable surmontée d'une légère touche d'effronterie. Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Ce gosse était plus résistant qu'il ne le pensait. Une chose qu'il venait d'expérimenter devenait en quelques secondes une habitude pour le rouquin. Mais après tout, que savait Grimmjow sur Ichigo ? A peine ce que le roux avait bien voulu lui dire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose… A moins que…

- Hey gamin, t'as dit au vieux que tu avais déjà tué. Tu blaguais pas ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ichigo continuait de fixer le bleuté avec ce regard si déroutant dont il avait le secret. Il ne semblait pas enclin à parler de lui.

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui était le second agent infiltré dans l'Espada.

Grimmjow ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- T'connais pas.

- Dis toujours…

- C'est Schiffer. Ulquiorra Schiffer. 'faisait partie de la 4ème division qui a pour capitaine Unohana Retsu. Elle ressemble à un ange de l'extérieur, mais j'te conseille de te méfier. En réalité, c'est une vraie tigresse ! D'ailleurs elle sort avec le cap'taine. Haha quand je pense qu'ils croient que personne le sait. Plus de la moitié du Gotei est au courant !

Ichigo retint une grimace. La petite amie de Kenpachi ? Elle devait être monstrueuse !

- Et tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ce Schiffer ? Reprit le roux.

- Pas la moindre idée. Il doit sûrement être enfermé quelque part sans nourriture, sans eau ni rien. Aizen est complètement taré, il n'hésiterait pas à faire ça. Bien qu'on ne puisse absolument pas prédire ses faits et gestes. Ce type est vraiment dangereux. Quand il a vu qu'on essayait de s'enfuir, il n'a même pas essayé de m'arrêter. Il a seulement coincé Ulquiorra et m'a regardé partir en souriant. Ulquiorra n'a pas bronché. Il saignait de partout, c'était une boucherie, mais je suis pas retourné l'aider. J'l'ai laisse là, aux mains de ce dingue. Si ça se trouve il est déjà mort comme le disait Hisagi. Mais j'peux pas y croire. Je veux pas y croire…

Grimmjow ne savait pas trop pourquoi il disait tout ça à Ichigo alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait perdu quelqu'un d'important. Pourtant le bleuté n'aimait pas raconter sa vie, il ne le faisait d'ailleurs que très rarement. Alors que faisait-il là, à balancer son histoire à ce gosse ?

- Et pourquoi Aizen ne t'a-t-il pas retenu ? Pourquoi a-t-il gardé Schiffer ?

- Putain, si je le savais… Sûrement parce que je ne suis pas comme Ulquiorra. Parce que je ne suis pas capable de le laisser crever. Je devrais pourtant, lui l'aurait fait. Mais Sôsuke savait ça. Il savait qu'en le gardant il s'assurait que je reviendrais. Je pensais que le boss m'en empêcherait, mais il a dit que ce serait un bon moyen de coffrer Aizen une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors on va aller sauver Ulquiorra, botter le cul de ce connard d'Aizen et récupérer ton abruti de frangin !

- Hey ! Mon frère est pas un abruti ! Protesta le roux en riant.

Il était plus que prêt, ils avaient attendus trop longtemps. Cependant une dernière question torturait son esprit.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à sauver ce type là, Schiffer, alors que tu dis toi-même qu'il est certainement mort et que c'est exactement ce que Aizen veut que tu fasses ?

- Tu me saoule avec tes questions ! Est-ce que tu laisserais Shiro aux mains de Sôsuke, même si tout le monde te dis que ça ne sert plus à rien ?

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il ferait exactement la même chose, mais c'était différent, Shiro était son frère ! Grimmjow soupira. Apparemment sa réponse ne convenait pas au rouquin.

- C'est une autre histoire, gamin. J'te la raconterai peut-être une aut' fois, si t'es toujours vivant pour l'entendre.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Grimmjow saisit le bras d'Ichigo et le releva.

- Viens Ichi, les gars nous attendent.

Ichigo se mit alors à rougir violement, comme à chaque fois que le bleuté l'appelait par ce surnom. C'est-à-dire… Deux fois… Le contact de la panthère et sa voix lente et grave avaient un drôle d'effet sur le rouquin. Il se laissa traîner hors du gymnase, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce sont deux mains glacées sous son t-shirt qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

**- Nan mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-c'tu fous ? T'es dingue, me touche pas pervers !**

- J'me disais que tu voulais p't'être te changer comme t'es tout crade…

**- C'est du sang bouffon !**

- Et qu'une douche, pour ton odeur ce s'rait pas mal et vu…

**- J'pue pas abruti ! T'as le nez trop près de la bouche !**

- Et vu que t'avais l'air ailleurs j'me suis dit que je pouvais t'aider à te dessaper. Continua Grimmjow, amusé.

**- J'peux me débrouiller tout seul connard ! Laisse-moi me laver tranquille !**

Le bleuté lui indiqua alors les douches et partit chercher des vêtements propres, mort de rire.

Pendant ce temps, le rouquin ôta un à un ses habits tâchés de sang et se jeta sous la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et retint quelques secondes son souffle. Il laissa l'eau glacée ruisseler le long de son corps, emportant avec elle le sang et la saleté. Ichigo avait peur de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il avait peur de lui, même si il ne le montrait pas. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été aussi violent ? Depuis la mort de sa mère ? Non, non il ne pouvait pas être plus violent que le jour de la mort de Masaki. Pendant son combat contre Zaraki, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, mais il avait senti comme une barrière dans son âme, l'empêchant de se libérer complètement, chose qui n'arrivait pas en présence de Shiro. Il n'y avait qu'avec son jumeau qu'Ichigo se sentait vraiment entier, vivant. Cependant c'est aussi en sa compagnie qu'il devenait bestial. Comme cette fois-là… Ichigo grimaça. Il ne préférait pas y repenser, mais le mal était déjà fait. Le remords l'engloutissait…

Après quelques longues minutes, Grimmjow revint avec un jean bleu et un t-shirt blanc. Il toqua à la porte de la cabine dans laquelle il entendait encore l'eau couler et appela le rouquin. Cependant personne ne lui répondit. Il commença alors à s'énerver, disant qu'Ichigo était resté sous l'eau bien trop longtemps. Toujours rien. Là, le bleuté commença à paniquer. Il se mit à parler un peu plus fort, à crier, puis il finit par défoncer la porte d'un grand coup de pieds et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Ichigo était affaissé dans la douche, les yeux fermés. Grimmjow se précipita pour le relever et se rendit compte, en rentrant en contact avec l'eau, qu'elle était glaciale. Il ne fit même pas attention à la nudité du roux et colla son oreille contre le torse du roux et soupira de soulagement. Son cœur battait. Faiblement, mais il battait. Sa peau était gelée en comparaison à celle brûlante de la panthère. Ce dernier coupa l'eau et prit une serviette qu'il enroula autour d'Ichigo avant de le porter comme une princesse et de quitter les douches en courant. Il déambula pendant un moment dans les couloirs se demandant où aller, puis il poussa un juron, se traitant d'imbécile, avant de remonter dans le bar sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes. Il courut à en perdre haleine et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il déboucha sur un long couloir et il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la troisième porte sur la gauche, qu'il ouvrit sans formalités.

- Unohana, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant.

Grimmjow se fichait pas mal que la concernée soit en train de faire… des choses avec son capitaine. D'ailleurs ces derniers non plus n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Zaraki enfila un caleçon nonchalamment et Unohana enfila une robe de chambre.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda-t-elle en observant Ichigo.

- Rah grouille-toi ! Il est resté trop longtemps sous l'eau froide ! Il va pas crever quand même ?

- Grimmjow, calme-toi. J'ai bien vu qu'il était en hypothermie ! C'est moi le médecin quand même. Alors, non, il ne va pas « crever » comme tu dis.

Retsu le regarda avec un tel regard que même le grand Grimmjow ne put le soutenir.

- Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, va me chercher une boisson, mais tiède s'il te plaît.

- Putain on est pas là pour que tu prennes ton café !

- Grimmjow ! Fais ce que je te dis, ne discute pas ! Est-ce que tu l'a brusqué ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Non, laisse tomber, tu l'as forcément brusqué… T'es vraiment qu'un abruti hein ?

- Mais de quoi tu m'parles ? J'lai amené ici, fallait pas ?

- Boisson tiède ! Et tiède j'ai dit, c'est important !

Grimmjow s'exécuta. Zaraki prit alors une couverture sur le lit et s'approcha du rouquin dans le but de le réchauffer. Unohana lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, mais, lorsqu'il fit mine de le frotter, elle lui stoppa la main.

- Il ne faut pas le frictionner ou l'exposer à une source de chaleur trop intense.

Elle se colla alors contre Ichigo, le réchauffant avec son propre corps.

Zaraki haussa un sourcil.

- Il faut faire comme ça. Tu veux essayer ?

- Heu… non merci, je passe mon tour.

- Avec moi je veux dire !

- Ha… Alors oui, après.

Grimmjow revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un café tiède. Unohana soupira. Un chocolat aurait peut-être été préférable, mais il ne fallait pas en demander trop à Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

Restu soigna Ichigo comme elle put, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le rouquin entre-ouvrit les paupières. Elle dit ensuite qu'il avait besoin de repos et alors que Grimmjow et Zaraki sortaient de la pièce, Ichigo murmura, la bouche pâteuse et la voix enrouée : « Merci… Grimm… ». Puis il s'endormit…

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'habitude, le blabla habituel sur les fautes d'orthographe et tout !**_

_**Alors j'me suis renseignée pour les gestes à faire en cas d'hypothermie donc ce qui est dit, à priori, est juste.**_

_**Ensuite j'adore le couple Zaraki x Unohana alors désolée pour ceux qui ne les aiment pas...**_

_**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**_

_**Clo' **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo **(et heureusement pas à moi sinon Bleach serait un manga yaoi)**, **seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Aizen marchait à présent en compagnie de Shiro en direction du laboratoire.

- C'est la première fois que j'y vais depuis que je suis ici. Soupira Shiro. Je suppose que rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis…

- Non, rien. Le destin est en marche. Et même un dieu ne peut s'opposer au destin.

- Tu as tort. Le destin, comme tu l'appelles, n'est qu'une illusion. En réalité, le monde n'est régit que par une loi : celle du plus fort.

- Alors, j'ai beaucoup de chance, car je suis le plus fort, répondit Aizen.

Shiro éclata d'un grand rire avant de pousser la porte du laboratoire et de pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

- Alors c'est… _Ça_ ton labo ? Il est désert !

- Qui t'as dit qu'il était désert ? Souffla une voix dans le fond de la salle. L'obscurité est propice à l'observation de phénomènes chimiques, ou physiques.

- Ça suffit Szlayel, j'allume la lumière maintenant…

Aizen actionna l'interrupteur et la pièce fut éclairée d'une étrange lumière rouge, découvrant ainsi les diverses machines que comportait le laboratoire. De grands bocaux en verre étaient disposés en ligne au fond du labo, on pouvait y voir diverses espèces d'animaux, voire quelques choses ayant une apparence presque humaine. A droite de ces bocaux se trouvaient de nombreux ordinateurs. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la salle.

- Où sont les autres ? Interrogea brutalement Shiro.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre pour m'aider à faire ce en quoi je suis le meilleur ! Répondit Szlayel, vexé. D'ailleurs t'es là pour qu'on te dissèque non ? Allez allonge-toi là, dit-il en désignant un lit de consultation.

Shiro se retourna alors vers Aizen et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Premièrement, je bosse pas avec ce type. Deuxièmement, si je suis effectivement là pour qu'on me dissèque alors t'as intérêt à t'expliquer parce que sinon je vais m'énerver…

Sôsuke sourit gentiment. Ce n'était pas qu'il considérait ses Espadas comme des enfants, ni même comme des amis, plutôt comme des esclaves à vrai dire, mais il aimait bien Shiro. Il le trouvait… Intéressant…

- De toutes manières on t'as pas demandé ton avis l'albinos ! Cria Szlayel

- Commence pas à m'énerver l'bonbon acidulé ! Tu risques de regretter !

- Ho… J'ai peur ! Ironisa le dit « bonbon acidulé » Et critique pas mes cheveux ! Moi au moins je ressemble à quelque chose !

- A un tableau de Picasso, oui… Mais arrête-toi là. Je commence à perdre patience !

Sur un signe d'Aizen, Szlayel continua d'énerver son « sujet d'observations » jusqu'à ce que ce dernier perde complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

- Hey abruti, tu sais à qui tu parles ? Comment un sale humain comme toi ose-t-il me parler de la sorte ?

Alors que Shiro parlait, la lumière s'éteignit et un fort coup de vent passa dans le laboratoire, claquant la porte encore grande ouverte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais on discernait encore les yeux de Shiro qui brillaient étrangement fort dans l'obscurité. Szlayel vit à peine son bras se lever doucement, comme pour bouger un objet. Il vit encore moins le câble électrique se dirigeant au même moment vers lui. C'est à peine s'il sentit le coup de jus dépassant les 200 volts qui traversa son corps lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec les fils de métal. D'énormes boursouflures se formaient à présent sur son corps sans vie. Shiro jeta au cadavre un regard dédaigneux en soufflant un « sale humain… » tres tragique avant de faire un autre geste, qui ralluma la lumière. Il vit alors le regard étrange que lui jetait Aizen. Un regard perdu entre le désir, la satisfaction et la supériorité.

- Tu as bien fait ton travail Szlayel. Nous avons confirmation qu'il n'est pas à la moitié de ses capacités actuelles… dit ce dernier.

- Je crois que c'est plus la peine de lui parler. Railla Shiro. Il est encore plus mort que ma mère hahaha !

- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, grogna une voix éraillée provenant du fond de la salle. Comme je te le disais, l'obscurité est propice à l'observation. Et j'ai pu observer que tu te laissais facilement guider par tes émotions, et tu te laisses influencer par les apparences, ce qui témoigne d'un contrôle de soi assez limité est d'une intelligence ne dépassant pas les 55 de QI…

- T'es qui d'abord ? Et qui est-ce que tu traites d'abruti ? Tss j'vais t'apprendre à dire que j'me contrôle pas !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu n'es pas très intelligent n'est-ce pas ? Reprit l'homme en sortant de l'ombre.

Shiro eut un mouvement de recul. L'homme qu'il venait de voir était une copie conforme de celui qu'il venait de tuer. Les mêmes cheveux roses, les mêmes lunettes rectangulaires, et les mêmes ongles bleus longs et fins.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Souffla Shiro.

- Alors, te prends-tu toujours pour un dieu, toi qui n'as même pas senti que tu frappais un gigai ?

- Un quoi ?

- Un gigai, reprit Szlayel. Un corps mécanique créé par mes soins. Une merveilleuse copie n'est-ce pas ? Cela peut vous sauver la vie, comme je viens de le prouver à l'instant. Il peut saigner, et avoir des réactions humaines, comme tu viens de le constater. J'ai passé énormément de temps dessus, et pourtant ce n'est qu'un prototype. Il ne possède pas encore la régénération complète, et je dois encore trouver un moyen pour le transporter plus facilement sinon il ne pourra être utilisé que dans des cas particuliers, comme aujourd'hui où je m'attendais à ta visite et que nous avions tout préparé pour te test…

- Tout préparé ? Le coupa l'albinos en se tournant vers Aizen. Ces quoi ces conneries ?

- Nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir, dit Aizen. Pas de toi.

Shiro étira un sourire. Il redevenait enfin maître de la situation.

- Ha oui ? dit-il. Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas très difficile de me tuer. Qu'attends-tu Sôsuke Aizen ? Viens me chercher. Aurais-tu peur ? Car après tout, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne suis pas à la moitié de mes capacités…

Aizen ne bougea pas. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas toucher à Shiro tant qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue de la puissance de l'albinos.

Shiro éclata de rire. Bien qu'il n'avait pas réellement voulu être embarqué dans cette histoire de Hogyoku, à présent qu'il y était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait bien fait de se laisser emmener. De plus, cela lui permettrait de voir jusqu'où Ichigo était prêt à aller pour lui. Et surtout, s'il serait prêt à réutiliser son pouvoir, malgré son horreur pour ce dernier…

* * *

**XooooooX**

Grimmjow faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, devant les quartiers de la quatrième division. Ca faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'Ichigo glandait dans la chambre d'Unohana. Et cela énervait non seulement Grimmjow, mais aussi Kenpachi qui souhaitait ardemment continuer ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? hurla Grimmjow en tapant du poing contre la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une Retsu plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

- Cher Jaggerjack. Il se trouve que mon patient vient de vivre un traumatisme important, encore plus à cause de ton ignorance et de ton idiotie. Je te prierai donc de te taire et de patienter gentiment jusqu'à ce que mon patient se réveille !

Le sourire d'Unohana ne présageait rien de bon et elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un faible râle se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ichigo ! cria Grimmjow avant de pousser Unohana et de s'engouffrer dans la chambre. Ha putain, tu vas mieux ? Tu peux te lever ? Prêt à te battre ?

- Grimmjow ! Espèce de rustre égoïste ! Hurla la capitaine avant de se ruer à la poursuite du bleuté. Il doit se _reposer _! Attends un peu avant de te lancer dans tes quêtes insensées !

Mais la panthère n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était à présent penché sur Ichigo et lui soufflait des mots que lui seul pouvait entendre et qui le faisait rougir.

- Grimmjow, le menaça Unohana avec son plus grand sourire. Tais-toi, et sors de cette chambre.

- Madame Unohana, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi sortir, je me sens beaucoup mieux et Grimmy… Heu Jaggerjack me disait que les membres de la 11ème m'attendaient toujours. Je dois y aller je vous en prie.

Après de nombreux échanges plus ou moins mouvementés, la capitaine de la 4ème division accéda à la requête d'Ichigo et le laissa sortir pour la soirée, mais elle lui dit de ne pas trop se forcer, qu'il venait de subir un énorme choc et qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte s'exposer à une température trop basse, ou trop élevée d'ailleurs.

Grimmjow, Ichigo, et Kenpachi (qui avait été forcé de venir à cause d'Unohana qui estimait qu'il ne remplissait pas bien son rôle de capitaine) se dirigèrent alors vers les quartiers de la 11ème et empruntèrent un couloir que le roux n'avait jamais pris auparavant. Au début il fut étonné de constater que cette division comportait d'autres bâtiments, puis il avait fini par se dire que les hommes ne pouvaient pas passer leur vie dans le dojo ou dans une chambre. Il se sentit tout à coup bête d'avoir cru que tant d'hommes pouvaient vivre dans un si petit endroit.

Ils bifurquèrent à droite et débouchèrent sur une salle aux portes fermées, mais on pouvait entendre à l'intérieur des rires et des chants, on sentait aussi une forte odeur de saké qui fit grimacer le rouquin. Grimmjow ricana discrètement puis ouvrit les portes en grand, s'effaçant pour laisser passer Ichigo et son capitaine.

Ichigo avait eu une drôle d'impression en rencontrant Jaggerjack, le choc fut encore plus puissant lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois les membres de la 11ème division hors du dojo, dans des habits de civils. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient vêtues d'un jean bleu et d'un t-shirt de couleur unie, sauf quelques personnes vêtues plus étrangement, comme l'homme aux étranges sourcils qui était vêtu d'une chemise carmin et d'un pantalon blanc et du chauve qui, lui, avait opté pour un bermuda à carreaux et un t-shirt noir déchiré sur les manches. Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent à l'entrée du petit trio, puis des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages, puis vinrent des applaudissements, des rires et de faibles railleries en direction de Zaraki.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi vous vous marrez hein ? Hurla Zaraki.

Le silence revint dans la salle, mais les sourires ne disparurent pas. Si le capitaine était un grand malade de combats et de sang, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de relativement agréable, surtout lorsqu'il était un peu saoul. C'est pourquoi deux membres de la 11ème le prirent par le bras, et l'emmenèrent près de la grande table qui trônait au centre de la pièce et sur laquelle étaient posés de nombreux verres d'alcool en tous genres. Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre, tous ces regards dirigés vers lui le mettaient mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Heureusement Grimmjow mit fin à son calvaire intérieur en l'emmenant dans un coin plus tranquille. Il lui expliqua que les personnes présentes ne lui en voulaient pas, qu'ils étaient au contraire ravis de faire sa connaissance, et qu'ils étaient loin d'être méchants, ou d'être des brutes sanguinaires comme les autres divisions le disaient.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans imprévus, Ichigo restait encore un peu isolé, mais de nombreuses personnes vinrent lui parler, surtout pour le féliciter de sa magnifique prestation lors de son combat. Au début Grimmjow était resté avec lui, mais il avait fini par partir lorsqu'il avait vu un jeune homme à son goût. Au fond de lui, Ichigo avait été déçu par ce comportement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais le fait que la panthère drague un peu partout le rendait triste et nerveux. Il décida alors de faillir à la promesse qu'il s'était faite, et pris un verre de saké. Au bout de quelques verres, bon d'accord, de quelques bouteilles, sa chaleur corporelle était devenue trop intense. Alors qu'il s'évanouissait une nouvelle fois, les derniers mots que lui avait dit Unohana lui revinrent en mémoire : « Surtout, ne bois pas trop, tu pourrais rechuter ! ». Et bien, décidément l'alcool ne lui faisait pas du bien…

* * *

**XooooooX**

Yoruichi et Kisuke regardaient Isshin avec de gros yeux, l'étonnement et la stupeur se lisaient facilement sur leur visage.

- Tu veux dire que… Non, c'est pas possible ! Comment tu sais ça d'abord ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sur place !

- Tu as raison Yoruichi. Je n'y étais pas. Mais lorsque la police m'a appelé j'ai accouru le plus vite possible, pour voir ma femme morte, et mes enfants couverts de sang et en pleurs. Shiro est directement entré dans la voiture, sans me parler, mais Ichigo est resté quelques instants devant moi, puis il s'est excusé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il disait ça, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, je pleurais aussi, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dit. Il a arrêté un instant de pleurer et il m'a regardé presque avec arrogance. Il m'a dit que si, qu'il était fautif, autant que Shiro. Puis il m'a raconté _cette_ histoire, que vous connaissez à présent. Il n'a pas pu mentir. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Après ça, il s'est évanoui et à son réveil, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. J'ai bien essayé d'interroger Shiro, mais il ne me disait jamais rien, il ne niait pas, il n'en parlait pas. Ce gosse est étrange. J'ai beau l'aimer plus que tout, Shiro me fait peur. C'est horrible à dire mais il me terrifie. Je vous ai dit qu'il avait pleuré à la mort de Masaki ?

- Oui évidement. Répondit Yoruichi.

- J'ai menti. Il n'a pas versé une larme. Pas une seule…

Kisuke se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, nullement perturbé par les horreurs dont venait de lui faire part Isshin.

- Dans ce cas, il n'est pas exclu qu'il soit parti de son plein gré. Cela dit, connaissant Shiro, s'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à y gagner, ou bien quelque chose à vérifier…

- Tu penses que…

- Qu'il veut qu'Ichigo et lui refassent ce qu'ils ont fait il y a 11 ans ? Oui… C'est ce que je pense…

* * *

**Ohayo ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout ça. Ensuite, je vous promet que les choses vont s'accélérer autant pour l'enquête que pour notre Ichigo et notre Grimmjow !**

**Et enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Si ça ne vous a pas plus et bien... je m'en excuse !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit (oui, à 21h28) et à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 j'espère !**

**Clo' ou celle qui a souffert pour finir ce chapitre en une semaine...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo **(et heureusement pas à moi sinon Bleach serait un manga yaoi)**, **seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow (D'autres pairing se formeront au cours de l'histoire.)

**Warning:** Yaoi, possibilité de lemon.

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris à publier ce chapitre, mais l'inspiration manquait à l'appel, puis je suis partie en vacances, et d'autres choses qui ont fait que je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui...**_

_**Enfin bref, au programme: le chapitre 12 avec l'entrée en service d'un nouveau personnage, des manigances et des mystères héhé...**_

_**Voilà voilà, je vous retrouve en bas, j'espère que ça vous plaira =) (encore désolée pour l'attente) !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12:**_

Isshin regardait Kisuke les yeux écarquillés. D'où tirait-il une telle conclusion ?

- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, comment Shiro aurait-il pu prévoir qu'Ichi viendrait le chercher au risque de refaire... Ce que tu sais ? J'veux dire, il ne pouvait pas prévoir ! commença Isshin.

- Evidemment, ceci n'est qu'une supposition, mais tu connais Ichigo. Il serait prêt à tout pour son jumeau, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois là... Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer, reprit Urahara. Si Aizen sait comment ça s'est passé ce jour là, alors pourquoi vouloir rapprocher Ichigo et Shiro ? C'est un pari risqué, surtout si l'un d'eux se met en colère, et ça ne manquera pas d'arriver.

- Réfléchis 30 secondes Kisuke ! C'est ce qu'il cherche, il veut en faire une arme ! s'écria Yoruichi comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Isshin haussa un sourcil.

- Une arme ?

- Oui, depuis qu'on le connaît , on a tous déjà remarqué que Sôsuke est quelqu'un d'ambitieux, compléta Urahara, comme illuminé. Imagine ce que représente pour lui la quantité démentielle de pouvoir de tes fils ! Le tout reste de savoir comment il compte s'y prendre pour canaliser cette puissance, et ce qu'il compte en faire...

- De toutes manières, trancha Shihōin, il nous faut commencer par le commencement.

Les trois se regardèrent comme pour s'assurer qu'ils faisaient le bon choix, et, d'une seule voix, tous soupirèrent: "Barragan..."

Au même moment, une quatrième personne déboulait dans le salon. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux argentés, dévoilant un regard bleu perçant et dédaigneux, voilé derrière de fines lunettes rectangulaires.

Isshin fit une grimace.

_**OxOxOxOx **_

* * *

Lorsque Ichigo se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il n'y avait pas d'Unohana à ses côtés. D'ailleurs il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Il était dans ce qu'il supposait être une chambre aux murs blancs, il était allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, les rideaux étaient blancs et la personne qui lui tournait le dos devant la fenêtre avait les cheveux... Bleus ! Ichigo retint un couinement de surprise. Mais que foutait Grimmjow ici ?! Il allait lui lancer une pique acide sur la discrétion et le fait qu'il soit un homme des cavernes sans respect pour l'intimité, lorsque, alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité, il entendit des bribes de phrases. Grimmjow était au téléphone et le ton de confidence qu'il employait éveilla la curiosité du rouquin et l'empêcha de parler.

- Attends qu'il... réveille. Non... Gamin... Te sortir de là.

Ichigo tendit l'oreille et se concentra.

- Il est prêt. Celui-là c'est le bon, j'en suis sûr. Quoi ? Non, un crétin, et naïf en plus ! Ouais bah il dort là. 'tient pas l'alcool. Ouais, pitoyable mais il a quand même failli battre le cap'taine. Un bon bouc émissaire héhé.

Grimmjow partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de se taire brusquement.

-Putain j'espère que j'ai pas réveillé le mioche !

Il se retourna, Ichigo ferma les yeux et continua d'écouter, les dents serrées, contenant à grande peine les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Le bleuté ne vit rien de suspect et recommença à parler, un peu plus doucement cette fois.

- Manquerai plus que l'autre fraise m'entende ! J'te promets, cette fois je foirerai pas, ce type à une belle tête de vainqueur. On va y arriver ! Ouais, ok, ciao !

Grimmjow raccrocha, jetant son regard océan sur le rouquin qui, malgré ses paupières closes, sentit les yeux glacés du bleuté posés sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à la panthère qui se pencha sur Ichigo.

- Alors comme ça on est réveillé princesse ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer plus fort ses paupières.

- Fais pas ta Belle Au Bois Dormant ! Emerge, ou c'est moi qui te fais émerger.

Le rouquin ne broncha pas. Grimmjow secoua alors la tête, blasé. Il se rapprocha du visage d'Ichigo et appuya ses puissantes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Le roux sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Faire semblant de dormir ! Le souffle chaud de la panthère caressa son cou. Dormir, dormir ! Les lèvres du bleuté vinrent brosser les siennes avec légèreté. Dormir, dorm... La bouche de Grimmjow s'écrasa alors lourdement sur celle du rouquin qui tressaillit violemment.

- C'est pas gentil de faire semblant ma jolie, grimaça le bleuté en se redressant.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois abruti ! riposta Ichigo. C'est tes conneries qui m'ont réveillé ! Et pis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Grimmjow soupira intérieurement . Pendant un court instant il avait cru que l'autre décoloré avait entendu sa conversation téléphonique.

- Tu viens vraiment de te réveiller alors ?

- Bah oui !

- Et t'as rien entendu ?

- Non, pourquoi t'as quelque chose à cacher ?

- T'as intérêt à pas me mentir. J'le saurai si tu le fais.

- Tss... Je mens jamais _moi_.

- Ouais, 'fin bref on s'en fout. Pendant que tu roupillais Ishida est revenu.

- Qui ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- 4h, mais on s'en fiche. Je te parle d'Ishida, Uryuu Ishida, le stalker, il a retrouvé la trace d'Aizen d'après ce que m'a dit Hisagi.

- Quoi ? Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! On va le...

Ichigo se stoppa net. Ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Non, il ne voulait pas être un simple pion pour Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas être manipulé par cet homme qu'il... Qu'il quoi au juste ? Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour cette ordure, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et puis de toutes manières avait-il un autre choix que celui de continuer ? Sans l'aide du Gotei 13, il n'avait aucune chance de sauver Shiro.

- Le ?

Ichigo avait pris sa décision. Il n'allait pas abandonner si près du but ! Et puis, il pourrait toujours s'occuper de Grimmjow après avoir réglé son compte à Aizen. Un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur les lèvres du rouquin. Un sourire qui rappelait étrangement celui de Shiro.

- L'exterminer !

_**OxOxOxOx **_

* * *

Hallibel marchait de son pas mesuré dans les couloirs de Las Noches à la recherche de son ami Stark Coyote lorsqu'elle surprit une conversation téléphonique dans une pièce sur sa gauche. Elle resta un instant immobile, indécise pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-elle écouter ? D'un côté il n'y avait rien de mal à passer un coup de fil. Elle avança vers le bout du couloir. Cela dit, d'un autre côté, ici, téléphoner était suspect, car, comme tout le monde le savait, l'intimité n'existait pas dans le palais d'Aizen. Hallibel revint sur ses pas et glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et y colla prudemment son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle s'efforça d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait: les sons parasites , le bois sous ses doigts, le sol sous ses pieds, le courant d'air dans ses cheveux, toutes les sensations. Elle oublia tous ses sens pour ne garder que l'ouïe, que la conversation qu'elle désirait entendre. Si quelqu'un l'avait découverte dans cette position, personne n'aurait osé la déranger, ni en parler à qui que ce soit, car même endormi et privé de tous ses sens, un requin reste redoutable...

-Qu'est-ce qui... appeler ici...

"Une voix tout à fait inexpressive" remarqua Hallibel en elle-même. Si les mots étaient encore un peu flous, elle redoubla sa concentration et fut à-même de comprendre ce que la voix disait.

- Il ? reprit la voix. Qui il ? Ne me dis pas que tu essaies toujours ? Il est comment cette fois ? Il fait un 1m90, il fait 100 kg et il n'a pas peur de mourir ?

Il y eut un bref silence, la personne au bout du fil devait sûrement être en train de répondre. Hallibel ne comprenait pas. Cette voix lui disait pourtant quelque chose. Elle retint soudainement son souffle, l'homme (car il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une voix masculine) se déplaçait dans la pièce.

- Un gamin ? Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi, laisse tomber... Et si il découvrait le pot-aux-roses, tu ferais quoi hein ? Il est peut-être plus malin que toi !... Et bien j'espère que tu es discret en tous cas... Affligeant ce que tu me dis là... Le capitaine ? Alors il n'est pas si empoté qu'il n'y paraît.

La voix devint moqueuse pendant un court instant, avant de se faire plus dure.

- Parle moins fort !... De toutes manières quoi que je dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas je compte sur toi. Mais... Oh, je dois te laisser il y a... De la visite.

Le silence oppressa alors Hallibel qui se décolla de la porte. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Et puis l'homme dans la pièce l'avait sûrement déjà repérée d'après ce qu'il avait dit, toutefois, c'était plutôt improbable, car de toutes ses qualités (et elles n'étaient pas moindres), la discrétion était sûrement le meilleur de ses atouts. Elle porta la main à son dos et dégaina son sabre qui émit un cliquetis mécanique en sortant du fourreau. L'espada inspira alors profondément, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et fendit violemment l'air devant elle, annonçant d'une voix rapide mais posée:

- Qui que tu sois, rends-toi, je suis navrée mais au nom de maître Aizen et de tes propos plus que douteux, je dois te mettre hors d'état de nuire jusqu'à ce que maître Aizen décide de ton sort.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, déjà l'homme était sur elle et ses mains enserraient sa gorge. Elle gesticula un instant, agitant violemment son sabre autour d'elle avant de s'affaisser telle un poupée de chiffons. L'action n'avait pas durée plus de 30 secondes. La dernière image qu'elle emporta de ce monde fut celle de deux yeux verts glacials braqués sur elle. Des yeux de chauve-souris...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce qui est de ce chapitre ! Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je fais passer Grimmjow pour un débile et lui et Ichigo n'ont pas l'air de se rapprocher, au contraire même _! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si Ichigo a dit qu'il s'occuperai de son Grimmy, c'est qu'il s'occupera de son Grimmy. Et bien !_**

**_Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ou erreurs de frappe et j'espère que c'était lisible, ah et aussi comme je suis presque sûre qu'on va me le reprocher, je suis désolée que mes chapitres soient aussi courts mais j'étale beaucoup comme j'essaye de finir chaque parties sur une intrique. ;)_**

**_Sur ce,_**

**_A la prochaine les ami(e)s ! =)_**

**_Clo' alias la fille qui utilise le prénom "Shihōin" de Yoruichi alors que personne n'arrive à le retenir :B  
_**


End file.
